


The Heir and The Wolf

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: The Heir and the Wolf [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Waverly Earp, F/F, Girl Penis Nicole Haught, Girl Penis Original Female Character, Gunslinger Waverly Earp, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Protective Wynonna Earp, Scars, Slow Burn, Smut, Waverly Earp is the Heir, Werewolf Nicole Haught, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: 5 Years ago Wynonna returned home for her baby sisters wedding, 5 years later she returns for the funeral after Waverly's wife Rosita is killed, but soon Waverly's life becomes complicated when her ex-fiancée Nicole Haught returns.Trained by Doc Holliday and Xavier Dolls, Waverly begins a journey of revenge against Bobo Del Rey and his fellow Revenants but is it a one way journey and can Nicole fix Waverly's broken heart?





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone.
> 
> Here is something I've been working on whilst waiting for my invitation but never got around to posting it... until now.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

The snow fell and stuck to the ground, Wynonna noted the feeling of how the snow crunched under her leather boot as she made her way along the path, she had not set foot in Purgatory in over 5 years, last time she was here was for her baby sister’s wedding to Rosita but now today she was here for a funeral… a funeral she knew would end up happening, especially after Waverly took up Peacemaker and became the guardian angel for the town that had deemed the Earp family as freaks.

Wynonna attempted to dissuade her sister from taking up Peacemaker and taking on the revenants but Waverly point blank ignored her, not that Wynonna could blame her of course… last time they spoke their conversation ended in a heated argument and Wynonna walked away, but god she hated this… she hated that Waverly hated her, hated that the curse had chosen sweet, innocent and loving Waverly to be the wielder of Peacemaker but mostly… she hated herself for running away and leaving Waverly to fight the Revenants alone.

Leaning against the nearby tree, Wynonna wrapped her coat around herself tight and watched as the coffin is lowered into the ground, seeing Waverly so broken shattered Wynonna’s heart; Doc, Dolls and Jeremy stood by her side and did their bests to comfort Waverly.

Soon one by one the other’s left the cemetery leaving Waverly standing alone, taking a deep breath Wynonna walked towards her baby sister who she had not talked to for 5 years since their argument, Waverly could hear the snow and fallen leaven crunching underfoot, she didn’t need to turn and face the new arrival though… she already knew who it was.

“5 years, you here to say ‘I told you so?’” she asked before shaking her head “If you are then I say leave, I don’t want to hear it” she finished.

Wynonna sighed as she stepped closer and shook her head “No, I’m here because my sister needs me” she admitted.

Waverly looked at her “Oh, we got another sister?” she asked.

That stung Wynonna but she knew she deserved it “Look baby girl, I’m sorry for leaving and I am so sorry that we argued, I just never wanted to lose you” she said her voice breaking “You are all I have left and every heir whose ever wielded that gun has ended up dead” she said.

Waverly scoffed “You sound like Nicole” she said, her voice hard and her fist clenched at the mentioning of her ex-fiancée who up and left her not long after Wynonna left, they were together before Rosita and Waverly met and Nicole walked away when Waverly took her place as heir and began to hunt revenants.

Nicole went far trying to make sure Waverly was kept away from the gun, even throwing Peacemaker in the deepest parts of the well but Waverly found out.

Nicole begged Waverly to leave it alone but Waverly couldn’t, it was her job as Wyatt Earps Heir and her family had suffered enough because of the curse, finally Nicole gave Waverly an ultimatum… her or the Peacemaker.

Waverly knew that Nicole would never understand, there was no running from the curse, it would pull her back to Purgatory and to the gun, there as no choice.

Nicole left Waverly, drove out of Purgatory and never looked back.

Shaking the memory of her ex-fiancée from her mind Waverly looked to her sister “Thanks for coming” she whispered, Wynonna smiled sadly and she pulled her baby sister tight into her arms.

“I am so sorry baby girl” Wynonna whispered into her baby sister’s ear and they walked home to join everyone, Doc and Dolls were not exactly welcoming when it came to Wynonna, her last visit she messed with them both but they were also worried about how she was going to mess with Waverly.

Waverly’s eyes though were much darker than usual, they were full of hate as she gazed on the horizon, Wynonna looked at her sister from the living room window and she knew… knew her baby sister was planning to go out for revenge for what the revenants had done to her wife.

Once everyone had left the homestead after they gave their deepest sympathies to Waverly for the death of her wife, Wynonna was asleep on the couch as Waverly stood by the fireplace with a silver photo frame in her hand, Rosita was the only woman who understood her and now she was gone… murdered by the Revenants.

Planting a kiss to the photo Waverly pressed her forehead against the photo and whispered “See you soon” she placed the photo down of her and her wife on their wedding day back on the fireplace before walking over to Wynonna who was sound asleep, grabbing the blanket Waverly placed it over Wynonna to keep her warm.

Looking around the homestead once more Waverly smiled sadly and nodded her head before grabbing Peacemaker and she headed out the door, making her way towards the motorcycle Waverly revved the engine and rode off,

The sound of the motorcycle engine revving and riding away is what woke Wynonna, slowly she sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes before looking around worried “Baby girl” she called out but there was no answer, she looked outside and saw the bike was indeed gone and so was peacemaker.

“Oh shit balls” Wynonna whispered as she grabbed her leather coat before she ran out to her truck, she knew where Waverly was going… and she knew it was a one way trip.

Standing outside the gates of the trailer park, Waverly pulled peacemaker from her holster and stormed towards the trailer park, she was going in their and put a bullet in Bobo’s head, she would die in the process but sending his ass to hell would be vengeance for what he and his Remnants buddies did to her wife.

Of course though she never got to the gates of the trailer park when she was tackled to the ground by Wynonna, covering her baby sister’s mouth with her hand Wynonna looked to the trailer park to check for anyone coming their way and luckily the revenants were oblivious to them, Waverly was sobbing which was muffled by Wynonna’s hand “I know and I’m sorry” Wynonna whispered tearfully, the sisters clung to one another and sobbed tearfully before heading back to the homesteads.

Wynonna drove Waverly home and promised to let her go back the following morning to grab the motorbike, but for now Wynonna was not letting her baby sister out of her sight and for good reason.

Night had fallen, Waverly and Wynonna were sitting outside by the fire snuggled up, Waverly smiled sadly “So, you’re staying?” she asked with hope in her voice.

Wynonna nodded her head and she smiled “Yeah, I’m staying” she replied before looking to her sister “Maybe with me around you won’t end up getting yourself killed” she said.

Waverly snorted “I’m not suicidal Nonna” she defended.

Wynonna looked at her with an expression that said that she didn’t believe her “I don’t believe you, what I saw today showed me how far you’ve sunk” she said.

“Yeah well watching your wife getting…” she closed her eyes tight and shuddered.

“What happened Waverly?” Wynonna asked, she heard Rosita was attacked and killed but apparently there was no body “What happened to Rosita?” Wynonna asked.

“Bobo and his revenants took her, they tortured her and made her suffer…” she gulped and clenched her eyes shut, Wynonna could see Waverly visibly pale as she turned and looked at her sister “Wynonna… Bobo sent 2 revenants back to hell, and they dragged Rosita with them” Waverly revealed.

Wynonna closed her eyes “Oh baby girl” she pulled Waverly into her arms, Wynonna knew that Rosita would be back, but she would be a Revenant and she would force Waverly to make the hardest decision anyone would ever have to make… Waverly would have to kill Rosita.

The following morning:

A black ford pickup truck rode into town and parked outside the Sheriff’s office, slowly the driver stepped out and Nedley looked at her and nodded his head “Nicole” he greeted.

“Hello Nedley… long time no see” she greeted in return “Waverly still around?” she asked.

Nedley nodded his head “Yeah but now is not the time… she’s going through a tough time” he replied.

Nicole looked worried “Why, what happened?” she asked.

“Her wife died” he replied

Nicole froze on the spot “Wait… she was married?”

Yep things were about to get complicated.


	2. Attack on Homestead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobo and his thugs attack the homestead, Waverly faces them alone using gunslinger techniques Mean whilst Nicole comes face to face with Wynonna and winds up with a broken nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote at least 5 chapters for this story whilst after sending for my invitation.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

Wynonna walked out of Shorty’s bar after having a few drinks, she was worried about Waverly being on her own especially with her sister broken and angry recently after what happened to Rosita, Wynonna was wondering on wherever or not to just knock Waverly out then drag her out of Purgatory but she knew Waverly would never forgive her and just leave her and come back to purgatory and wind up getting herself killed.

Wynonna decided to stand by Waverly’s side and help her, at least with her standing by Waverly’s side would reduce the possibility of Waverly getting herself killed on her quest for revenge, Wynonna was walking towards her truck when she noticed the familiar truck parked outside the Sheriff’s office, storming towards the building Wynonna took a closer look at the truck when Nicole stepped outside wearing her uniform.

Turning around Wynonna looked to Nicole who froze on the spot, fidgeting with her hands Nicole gave a nervous smile “Hey Wynonna” she greeted.

Suddenly Nicole was knocked back hard by Wynonna’s fist slamming into her nose, stumbling back Nicole clutched her nose as blood dripped “Shit Wynonna!” she whined.

“You’re lucky breaking your nose is all I’ve done!” Wynonna spat angrily as she glared at Nicole “You got a lot of nerve showing your face” she growled.

“I know… I know I hurt Waverly” Nicole replied, her expression became solemn and pained “How is she?” she asked.

“Apart from grieving for her wife” Wynonna replied, “She is doing fine” she answered sarcastically.

Nicole nodded her head as she lowered her head before looking at Wynonna again “Can you tell her… can you give her my sympathy for her wife, and give her this please?” Nicole asked.

Wynonna looked to the small piece of paper in her hand “What’s that?” she asked as she narrowed her eyes curiously.

Nicole shrugged her shoulders “My number, so she can call me to talk” she said “Please Wynonna… I need to see her” she pleaded.

Wynonna scoffed before grabbing the piece of paper “Fine” she replied “I’ll do it” she replied before walking away from Wynonna.

Nicole smiled, she silently hoped that Waverly would call her, she missed her… letting Waverly go;

It was the biggest mistake of her life.

The Homestead:

Waverly was sitting alone in the living room, peacemaker laying on the couch beside her whilst Waverly looked through the photo album of her and Rosita together, Waverly missed her wife a lot, the more Waverly looked though the photo album the more she missed her wife.

Soon Waverly’s senses kicked in and she placed the photo album to the side and walked outside with peacemaker now back in her holster but her hand raised close to the grip of the gun, Waverly could not believe her eyes… Bobo Del Rey was standing on her land.

Stepping forward Waverly looked at Bobo confused in genuine shock that Bobo was standing on Earp land.

Movement could be heard around her and Waverly drew peacemaker and she aimed and took out the revenant was coming up on her left side, movement behind her drew her attention and Waverly span around and aimed peacemaker before pulling the trigger, revenant upon revenant threw themselves towards her from her left, right and back but Waverly was trained by the best.

Waverly was trained for gunslinging by Doc Holliday and close quarters hand to hand combat by Dolls, Bobo watched as one by one his men fell to Waverly’s technique as she span and pulled trick shots, once enough revenants fell Bobo decided that it was enough, Waverly was a fighter more so now that her wife was dead, he underestimated her… a mistake he would not make twice.

The Revenants bolted away from the homestead and Waverly glared at Bobo with eyes blazing in hatred, Bobo turned and ran away with his revenant brethren… leaving Waverly standing amongst the charred grounds of the Earp land having just sent dozens of revenants back to hell… an achievement that made Waverly feel good.

Grabbing her cell phone Waverly dialed her sisters number, standing over a wounded revenant that was gasping and snickering as he growled, his eyes glowing red as Waverly pressed the barrel of the gun to his temple “Go back home” she said before pulling the trigger of her gun and she sent the revenants back to hell.

“Hey baby girl, you ok?” Wynonna asked.

“Wynonna grab Dolls and bring him to the homestead… the revenant just attacked” Waverly said.

Wynonna instantly went into instant protective mode “WHAT?!!! Are you ok?!” she asked in a panic.

“I’m fine, the Revenants just took a big loss” Waverly replied.

Wynonna nodded “Ok, I’ll grab Dolls now” she said.

“Ok, love you” Waverly said before hanging up.

Wynonna and Dolls arrived not long afterwards Wynonna grabbed him from the office and Wynonna instantly pulled Waverly into her arms, but she could not help but notice the charred areas that clearly revealed just how many Waverly had killed and sent back to hell, Mean whilst Dolls explored the area.

Dolls walked out of the homestead and he walked to Waverly “great work” he said with a smile as he looked to Waverly before looking around “How the hell did they got on this land?” he asked.

“No idea, they shouldn’t be able to because of the Ammolite but they did” Waverly replied as she looked around her at the charred areas on the ground.

Dolls hummed “Best search the grounds” he said.

“What are we looking for?” Waverly asked.

“Look for freshly dug ground, something buried.” Dolls answered.

Dolls, Wynonna and Waverly split up and began searching the homestead grounds, they searched for a while and the sun was beginning to set but just as they were about to call it a night, Wynonna discovered a fresh patch of freshly dug ground so Wynonna called Waverly and Dolls.

Dolls dug it up and they discovered some sort of talisman “Now we know how they did it?” he said looking to Waverly and Wynonna.

Waverly shook her head “How the hell did that get buried here though, the Revenants couldn’t have done it” she said.

Dolls nodded his head “Yeah… this would have to have been out here by a human” he replied.

Wynonna narrowed her head curiously “Have you seen this often, humans working with Revenants?” she asked.

Waverly shook her head “No… we haven’t” she said.

Dolls handed the talisman to Waverly “We best get rid of this” he said, Waverly nodded her head in agreement before throwing the talisman as far as she could throw it, the homestead was safe again… but the question remained, where did it come from?

Wynonna watched as Waverly and Dolls walked back into the homestead before looking at Nicole’s number in her hand, she knew she couldn’t hide Nicole’s return from Waverly, so she decided to tell Waverly herself.

Best it came from her than somebody else… that way Waverly could be prepared in case Nicole.

“Hey Nonna… you ok?” Waverly asked from the porch, Wynonna smiled as she walked to Waverly’s side and pulled Waverly into her side “Baby girl… we need to talk” she started, Waverly looked to Wynonna curiously.

“Babygirl… Nicole is back in down” Wynonna revealed to Waverly before handing her Nicole’s number “She wants you to call her” she revealed.

Waverly fell silent “Huh… well… that’s good” her voice was cold and hard before she turned and walked back inside the homestead.

Wynonna took a deep breath “Oh this is not going to end well” she said.

She could not help but notice that Waverly kept the number though.

Maybe it would end well, a happier ending.

She could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is in the works right now, thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Next chapter: Wynonna heads to the trailer park and comes face to face with Willa; Waverly's and Wynonna's traitorous sister, mean whilst Nicole gets attacked by wolves and bitten only to be saved by gunslinger Waverly.
> 
> Result: Awkward conversation and a drooling Nicole,


	3. Rescue's and Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna makes a shock discovery about the human working with Bobo and the Revenants and Nicole is attacked and bitten by wolves only to be saved by Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone.
> 
> Here is Chapter 3 of the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

2 Weeks of eerie silence had passed by and Wynonna and Dolls were nowhere near finding out the identity of the human working with the Revenants and Bobo Del Rey but they did know where the Revenants were hiding out in Purgatory and that was the old trailer park that Wynonna had tackled Waverly to stop her suicidal attack on the base, it was a close one.

Dolls and Wynonna took it in turns to keep watch, Wynonna looked to Dolls and felt an incredible wave of guilt inside her gut, she had hurt him so much 5 years ago, she and him were sleeping together and eventually they fell in love, then their short relationship took a turn for the worse and Dolls got his heart broken after Wynonna slept with Doc.

The sun was setting and Wynonna and Dolls were sitting in the back of the van watching the monitors that they had trained on the trailer park where the Revenant’s were holed up, Wynonna looked to Dolls awkwardly and smiled “It’s getting late, maybe you should get your head down for some sleep” she suggested, looking at him with genuine concern.

Dolls simply blanked her “You can sleep, I’m good” he replied, Wynonna growled muttering how stubborn he was but she couldn’t blame him for how he was treating her, she did break his heart.

Slowly Wynonna settled in for the night and kept on monitoring the trailer park with dolls, neither of them opening their mouth’s to speak though Wynonna really wanted to, she missed Dolls a lot and considered sleeping with Doc the biggest regret of her life but the damage was done and there was nothing more she could do about it besides try and fix their friendship.

Because there was no way Dolls would ever trust Wynonna with his heart again… not after she broke it 5 years ago.

Mean whilst:

Nicole was locking up one night when a woman ran up to her “Excuse me, I need your help!” she called to Nicole “My fiancé, he’s vanished in the woods” she was shaking in fear as she tugged on Waverly’s sleeve.

Nicole nodded her head “Ok get in the squad car and we’ll go and find him” she said as she grabbed the torch from the trunk and she got into the drivers side, Nicole drove along the dirt rode that lead to the thickest part of the woods, the woman was shaking as she looked around.

Suddenly the woman spoke up “Here, he vanished here!” she said, panic in her voice as Nicole pulled the car to a stop, without warning the woman burst from the car and ran into the woods calling for her fiancé and Nicole jumped from the driver’s seat.

“Damn it… wait!!!” Nicole called as she ran after the woman, torch and side arm forgotten on the dashboard of the police cruiser as she chased after the woman into the woods, Nicole ran through the woods calling for the woman only to be met with a eerie silence.

“Hello… where are you?!” Nicole called out as she looked around, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the woods as best as they could but Nicole could barely see 2 feet in front of her.

Soon her ears picked up growling noises surrounding her and flashes of yellow eyes, Nicole looked around and on instinct her hand went to her holster only to find it empty, she cursed herself for being so stupid, in her worry for the young woman’s safety she left it on the dash along with her torch.

Doing her best to remain calm Nicole turned around and began to make her way back and tried to re-trace her steps, without warning though a flash of black fur flew past her and she cried out in agony when she felt the agonizing pain of something clawing her cross the side of her body.

Her eyes still had not properly adjusted to the darkness but she could make out the silhouettes of the pack of wolves surrounding her, except these were no ordinary wolves, these stood on all 4s like normal wolves with thick fur and sharp fangs but they were too tall to be normal, they were huge.

Nicole pushed herself to her feet and began to walk except one of the wolves pounces onto her back, the sheer force and weight of it knocked her down and its sharp fangs sank into her shoulder blade, Nicole let out the loudest scream she could in hopes somebody would find her and luckily somebody did.

Waverly was on her way into town from the homestead to go for a drink in Shorty’s when she came across the empty police cruiser blocking the road “Hmm… Sheriff Nedley?” she wondered curiously as she pulled her bike to the side of the road and investigated it, she found the gun and torch on the dash and Waverly knew it wasn’t Nedley, he was far too careful to leave his gun and torch behind.

It was then when Nicole screamed in agony deep within the forest that Waverly’s adrenaline kicked in, grabbing the torch from the dashboard Waverly slammed the door shut of the police cruiser before she drew peacemaker from her holster, switching the torch on Waverly wasted no time to run into the woods.

Nicole screamed in agony as the alpha wolf sank it’s fangs deeper into her shoulder as another sank it’s fangs deep into her thigh, the sight of a flashlight made her thankful but at the same time she felt guilt crawl inside her, the last thing she wanted was an innocent person to get torn apart.

Suddenly there was a loud gunshot and the alpha wolf howled in pain as it was knocked off Nicole, the wolves howled and began to dash around but there were multiple gunshots followed by a quick reload, Nicole raised her head and gasped in shock.

Standing there with the torch and Peacemaker… was Waverly and she did not look happy.

The Wolves growled from within the bushes as Waverly knelt beside Nicole and checked her wound “You’re going to be fine” she whispered comfortingly, there was movement to her right but Waverly was fast and she raised the gun and pointed it to her right and fired, without even aiming and the wolf yelp.

Passing Nicole the torch Waverly propped Nicole up against the nearby tree as the wolves regrouped and began to circulate again “Ok… I need you to keep the torch focused on me” she said.

Nicole nodded her head as she watched Waverly removed her jack and rip the sleeve off her shirt revealing her muscular arm underneath, Nicole bit her lip and tore her eyes away from how muscular Waverly’s arm was, she struggled to stop herself from imagining how muscular the rest of Waverly was.

Though it was obvious Waverly had done some serious working out, her hair remained the same but her body was far more tougher than ever, her muscular abs quite visible against the fabric of her shirt.

Nicole watched as Waverly got to her feet and she began to move around with Peacemaker in her hand as Nicole kept the torchlight focused on her as Waverly instructed, Suddenly a wolf tried to get the drop on Waverly but in a burst of speed Nicole watched as Waverly fired peacemaker followed by the noise of the wolf yelping.

Soon the wolves were out in full force and Nicole’s mouth dropped open as Waverly opened fire on the, pulling the hammer back and firing on Peacemaker whilst twisting and turning about, Nicole could not help but compare Waverly to a dancer in how she moved so gracefully, even with Peacemaker firing away and cutting the wolves down one by one.

Nothing could take this moment away from Nicole.

The moment she fell ‘even’ deeper in love with Waverly.

She knew she would have to fight like hell to be with Waverly again.

Suddenly silence filled the air and the bodies of the wolves surrounded Waverly but she was unmoving, Nicole narrowed her eyes as she watched Waverly stand there with her eyes closed as if in deep concentration.

“Waverly” she whispered but Waverly raised her free hand to silence her, after a few seconds Waverly twisted around and aimed up into the tree, her eyes still closed and she fired, after a few seconds the last wolf fell from the tree unmoving with half its head missing.

Nicole had to admit… badass Waverly was a complete turn on.

Waverly gathered Nicole into her arms, Nicole though was staring at her like an idiot, mouth wide open and gaping at her, drool running from the corner of her mouth but before she could say a word… she passed out.

“Shit balls” Waverly growled before looking at the wound, Nicole was losing a lot of blood and she needed treatment so she took Nicole to the hospital and left her there to get treated.

Mean whilst:

Wynonna was finding sitting in the van was far too awkward for her, she tried to make conversation with Dolls only for him to blank her so she went outside to take a deep breath of fresh air only to catch a glimpse of somebody she wished she had never layed eyes on again.

Stalking closer to the fence of the trailer park Wynonna took a look and her eyes widened… it was hers and Waverly insane sister; Willa, the reveal left one question for Wynonna now.

How the hell did Willa get out of that asylum?

Now she had to break the news to Waverly.

The following day:

Nicole woke to find herself in hospital, a letter from Waverly on the bedside table.

_‘Get well Nicole, we’ll talk soon… I need time’_

That was all that was written, Nicole smiled feeling hopeful for the first time ever since she came back to Purgatory.

She would wait as long as it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next chapter: Wynonna breaks the news to Waverly only to get an uninvited guest at the Homestead... Willa, mean whilst Nicole makes a shocking discovery of her own about the wolves that attacked her... werewolves.


	4. Willa's visit, Nicole's Panic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willa visits the homestead and Nicole makes a discovery.

The following morning Wynonna returned to the homestead, Waverly was working on her motorbike’s engine after returning from the hospital, stained in grease and engine oil from working on the engine, looking to Wynonna with a smile Waverly got to her feet and she took one of the beers that Wynonna brought with her, smiling in appreciation as she clinked her beer bottle gently against Wynonna’s

“How was last night?” Waverly as she sat on her bike with beer in hand, taking a quick sip.

Wynonna still could not believe the transformation her sister had undertaken, gone was the innocent girl that was all smiles and sunshine and in her place was a badass version with more muscles and a brain, shrugging her shoulder Wynonna sighed heavily “Doll’s is being a stubborn shit” she muttered.

Waverly nodded her head “Well, that’s understandable… you did break his heart” she replied.

Wynonna looked at Waverly with a shocked look, she half expected Waverly to side with her, raising her hand Waverly silenced Wynonna before she could speak “Wynonna, all I’m saying is Dolls really cared about you… sleeping with Doc was stupid” she replied.

“Sleeping with either one of them was stupid” Wynonna agreed as she took a swig of her beer before looking to the ground “Baby girl… there is something you need to know” she said.

“What’s up?” Waverly asked looking curious and worried, she had never seen her sister look so troubled before… until now.

Looking to Waverly with a firm gaze “Waverly… it’s about the human that’s working with Bobo” Wynonna said as she took a deep breath.

Waverly’s eyes widened in horror and her beer bottle smashed on the floor “Willa” she whispered.

Wynonna looked to her sister in shock “How did you know?” she asked shocked.

Waverly grabbed Peacemaker “Wynonna… move!” she ordered and aimed Peacemaker at Wynonna.

Wynonna got the message and she moved fast to Waverly, sure enough her suspicion was correct… they had an uninvited guest on their land, their sister Willa had come home.

“Hello Nonna… Hello baby girl” Willa greeted with a smirk.

“Only Wynonna calls me that!” Waverly spat “So you’re working with Bobo Del Rey”

“Very good… you always were the smart one… the special one” Willa stalked closer into the barn as Wynonna and Waverly kept their eyes on her, Waverly aiming Peacemaker dead at Willa’s chest.

“I also assume that it was you that also drew Rosita into that trap” Waverly stated, her anger rising.

“Oh… I did more than that?” Willa whispered with beaming grin “I showed her the true meaning of torture, the things I did to her… made Bobo pale” she taunted.

“Baby girl” Wynonna warned, she noticed it first but Waverly failed to notice it and in her rage she holstered her gun and she began to beat Will violently as she screamed in rage, her fist smashing into Willa’s jaw violently as she repeatedly beat Willa.

Willa lay on the ground laughing as Waverly drew peacemaker, her knuckles bloodied and bruised from the beating she just gave Willa, her chest heaving as she panted as the barrel of peacemaker pressed against Willa’s forehead.

Pressed her forehead harder against the barrel of Peacemaker “Do it” Willa demanded with a growl.

“Baby girl… don’t” Wynonna pleaded as she moved closer to her sisters.

Waverly ignored Wynonna and pulled the hammer back on Peacemaker “I would say, find peace… but I hope you don’t” she growled.

“WAVERLY DON’T” Wynonna begged close to panic.

Waverly looked to Wynonna in shock and disbelief “After everything she’s done… you want to save her?” she asked.

Wynonna shook her head “No… losing her won’t hurt me” she said before motioning to her “Losing you will” she said motioning her head to Waverly’s chest.

Looking down Waverly closed her eyes “Damn it” she growled, there was a laser sight trained on her chest.

Willa laughed “He’s instructed to fire only if you kill me, if you kill me then he kills you” she admitted.

Wynonna pulled Waverly away and positioned herself in front of Waverly, her eyes glaring at Willa who struggled to her feet, spitting up blood, Wynonna growled in hatred as she squared her shoulders “Consider this your only warning Willa, I will kill you” she threatened.

“See you around” Willa said before turning away leaving Waverly and Wynonna in the barn alone with the bike.

Waverly holstered Peacemaker and pulled Wynonna into a tight hug, Wynonna looked to Willa’s retreating form and she closed her eyes, until she saw Willa give a signal with her hand and Wynonna’s protective instincts senses kicked into overdrive.

Wynonna threw herself and Waverly to the floor as the bullet shot past them and hit the barn wall behind them, it was a warning shot but Wynonna and Waverly kept low and out of the sniper scope… until they soon discovered Willa and the sniper was gone.

Wynonna knew Waverly was going to be forced to kill Willa… Wynonna decided there and then that she will kill Willa.

Waverly had enough to deal with as it was.

3 days later:

Nicole checked herself out of hospital against medical advice, she felt stronger than ever which was weird considering that she was attacked by wolves, there was hardly any pain in her shoulder, just a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach but she decided to ignore it.

Arriving at the sheriff’s office Nicole greeted Nedley with a cheerful smile “Hey there” she greeted.

Nedley nodded to her and nodded “Hey” he replied though he was mostly engrossed in the file on his desk.

“What are you reading?” Nicole asked curiously.

“Bodies found in the woods, naked with bullet wounds” Nedley replied before focusing on Nicole “Strangely enough it was the same place where the wolves attacked you” he said.

Nicole’s body tensed up “What?” she asked confused.

Nedley nodded his head “Multiple gunshots victims, blood evidence around the woman’s mouth was traces of human blood but not her own or either one of the victims” he said as he handed her the file.

Nicole read the file and looked at him “What are you thinking?” she asked.

“No idea” Nedley replied “But considering the strange shit in this town… best hand this over to the Black Badge Division” he said.

“Where are the body’s now?” Nicole asked as Nedley walked the file towards the Black Badge office.

Nedley turned to Nicole “Medical Examiner” he answered.

Nicole waited for Nedley to leave before she walked into the medical examiners with her hat in her hand “Hey Doc” she greeted.

The Medical Examiner raised his head and smiled “Ah Deputy Haught… what can I do for you?” he asked.

“The body’s that were found in the woods, I was wondering if I could see them?” she asked.

The Medical Examiner beamed “Of course, nothing would please me more than to see a member of the sheriff’s department take an interest in an interesting case such as this” he replied as he made his way to where he kept the bodies after the medical examination.

Nicole listened to the M.E. drone on for hours about each body and the fatal wound that killed them, Nicole was positive they were wolves so after dismissing herself claiming that she needed to go back on patrol she ran out of the station and headed home to check on something.

Once she opened the door to her home, she stepped inside and walked to the bathroom to check under her bandage, her heart pounding wildly against her ribcage as she peeled the bandage away one inch at a time before her eyes looked upon the wound on her shoulder where the biggest wolf sank it’s teeth into her only to find the wound was healing fast, it was sealed up and by tomorrow it would be nothing more than a scar.

Her heartrate sped up and she began to panic, she needed to call somebody fast and there was only one person she could call… the person she trusted with her life.

Waverly Earp.

Grabbing her cell phone Nicole went to dial in the number but froze before she coulf finish, Waverly needed her space and time to grieve for her wife, the last thing she would want was for Nicole to call her with her problems… but then again, Waverly never turned anyone away in need of help.

Hitting the dial button Nicole waited for Waverly to answer.

Waverly and Wynonna were sitting in the kitchen when Nicole called, Wynonna advised Waverly not to answer but Waverly simply smiled and answered anyway.

“Hello Nicole” Waverly greeted “What part of ‘I need space’ did you not understand?” she asked remembering the note she left in the hospital.

Nicole nodded as her heartrate quickened with the sound of Waverly’s voice “I know… but I need you Waves” Nicole whispered.

Waverly closed her eyes “Nicole… please don’t do this to me” she whined.

Shaking her head on the other end of the phone Nicole became frantic “No Waverly… I’m in trouble!” she cried.

Waverly stood up and her face darkened “Nicole… what’s wrong?” she asked.

“I… I… think I’m… infected” Nicole whispered fearing for herself.

“Infected… hold up Nicole you’re not making sense” Waverly replied looking confused.

“The Wolves were not ordinary wolves… they were werewolves and I was bitten, the wound is already closed up and healing rapidly” Nicole was becoming more frantic.

“Shit!” Waverly growled “Where are you?” she asked.

“I’m home” Nicole answered as she looked around.

“Ok, grab a bag and pack some clothes and other essentials… you’re staying at the Homestead with Wynonna and I” Waverly said firmly “Just take deep breaths and I’ll be there soon as I can” she said.

Nicole and Waverly hung up and Nicole began to pack her bags.

Wynonna was not happy with Waverly inviting somebody back to the homestead with Waverly and herself especially Nicole who broke Waverly’s heart all those years ago but one thing never changed about Waverly… she never turned anyone in need of help away.

Waverly was Purgatory’s Guardian Angel whilst Wynonna was the well known and well hated Hell Raiser.

But one thing that the Revenant’s, Willa, Nicole and basically everyone in Purgatory knew was that if you mess with Waverly… then start running because Wynonna would hunt you down.

And Raise Hell.

“Just one question baby girl” Wynonna said holding up her hand “Where is she going to sleep?” she asked.

Waverly paled instantly; she had the main bedroom, Wynonna was back in her bedroom and Willa’s bedroom was bare, no bed, no curtains… nothing.

“BALLS!!!”

Wynonna smirked at Waverly’s use of that word and she had a snigger after Waverly walked out.

“Oh this is going to be fun… and awkward”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Next chapter: Waverly brings Nicole to the homestead.


	5. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole stays at the homestead and Waverly has a long overdue visitor leading to a heart breaking goodbye one last time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest chapter of the story.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

Nicole waited for Nicole outside her home when Wynonna’s truck pulled up outside, Waverly got out of the driver’s seat and smiled politely as she stood there by the truck, both feeling the awkwardness of the situation around them both… Waverly gave a short wave “Hi” she greeted.

“Hello” Nicole greeted back, fighting the urge to throw herself at Waverly and hug her tight and plant kisses all over her.

“Come on, we better get you to the homestead” Waverly said as she grabbed Nicole’s back and placed it in the back seat of the truck whilst Nicole climbed into the passenger seat.

Getting into the driver’s seat Waverly slipped her seatbelt on “Ok, you’re going to be sleeping with me” Waverly said as she started the engines.

Nicole bit her lip to stop herself from giggling how that sounded, Waverly picked up on it though and she shook her head “I didn’t mean ‘like that’ I meant you will be sleeping in the same bed as me but no funny business” she said firmly.

“Can’t I sleep on the couch, it would make it less awkward between us” Nicole suggested looking to make Waverly comfortable.

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, the beds big enough for two” Waverly replied to Nicole’s suggestion, shooting it down because she didn’t want Nicole to be uncomfortable and unable to sleep on that damn couch.

Nicole smiled, Waverly was always so caring… even to the woman who broke her heart.

Pulling up outside the homestead Waverly carried Nicole’s bag into the bedroom as Nicole followed closely “Ok, I am on the right… you will take the left” Waverly said as she pointed to the bed.

Nicole nodded her head “Ok” she replied.

Waverly place the bag down “Ok… join me downstairs when you are ready” she said before leaving Nicole standing there in silence and alone in the bedroom, walking downstairs Waverly grabbed her cell phone and dialed in Dolls’s number whilst Wynonna watched carefully.

“Hey Wynonna” Dolls greeted cheerfully “Finally killed Wynonna and need help burying her in the garden?” he asked.

Waverly laughed “No such luck Dolls, she’s still here” she replied looking to Wynonna who replied by poking her tongue out at Waverly before smirking.

“So, what’s up?” Dolls asked.

“How fast can you get to the homestead?” Waverly asked.

“I can be there as soon as I can… why?” Dolls asked curiously.

“I need your help” Waverly replied.

“I’m on my way” Dolls answered before hanging up.

Looking to Wynonna with a soft smile “When Dolls gets here, tell him I’m in Willa’s old room” Waverly said, Wynonna nodded her head.

Dolls kept his word and soon arrived at the homestead a few minutes after Waverly called him, Wynonna directed him upstairs.

Waverly was walking around the empty room that was Willa’s, ignoring the painful reminder of Willa’s betrayal of how she was working with Bobo and the Revenants, she began to observe the room carefully when Dolls entered the room.

“Hey, everything ok Earp?” Dolls asked curiously with a hint of worry.

“Hey Dolls, I need to ask you something… would it be possible to convert this room into a containment cage for a werewolf?” Waverly asked.

Dolls nodded his head “It is possible that we could rig up some sort of cage for a werewolf… but why would you?” he asked.

Waverly sighed heavily “Because there is a chance Nicole is a werewolf… and I don’t want to kill her” she said.

“Ok, I think I can rig up a cage with a bed, seal the window and replace the door” Dolls said as he motioned to various places in the room that he would need to seal or replace before motioning to the far corner “The cage will go by there” he finished.

“How long?” Waverly asked.

Dolls looked to Waverly and shook his head “Too long, I won’t even have time to seal up the window before she turns” he admitted, turning to Waverly “Look Waverly… The only way for you to save her, is to kill her” he said.

Waverly looked to Dolls with a fierce look in her eyes “No… I’m not killing her” she replied “And if you try something dragon boy… you’ll be getting a strong introduction to peacemaker” she threatened.

Dolls knew better than to argue, sighing heavily “Ok, but there is no way we can finish this in time for Nicole’s time to change” he said.

“The cage… could that hold her on its own?” Waverly asked as she looked to him curiously.

“Of course but it still won’t be in time… she’ll change long before that is complete” Dolls answered, they were fast running out of options.

“Fine… guess we’ll go with plan b” Waverly said as she walked to the door.

“What’s that?” Dolls asked looking curious as to what plan b entailed.

Waverly looked to Dolls “Tranquilizing her” she said before leaving, Dolls went back to the office and began to mix up a sedative for Nicole.

Later on that same day:

Night had fallen and Waverly, Wynonna and Nicole awkwardly sat round the table, the air so tense you could cut it with a knife and the look Wynonna had as she glared at Nicole conveyed her anger towards the redhead.

Once food was finished and the tables cleared away Wynonna went to her grumbling about how this was not going to end well whilst Nicole and Waverly went to bed, tired out from the days events, they both slipped awkwardly into bed and they settled down for the night.

Nicole could feel the tenseness of Waverly’s body in the bed, slowly she turned around “I can leave, if your uncomfortable” she said.

“No… I’m not” Waverly lied obviously “Just… weird is all, being in bed with my ex” she said.

Nicole nodded “Yeah” she agreed “I did mean what I said though… I’m here… I’ll wait as long as it takes” she said before settling down for the night.

Waverly closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

Mean whilst:

In the trailer park Willa and Bobo were snuggled up near the burning fire when they heard footsteps approaching, looking up they smirked “We were wondering when you’d get here” Bobo said.

“Well, Hell’s not easy to crawl out from” the voice replied as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

Willa grinned with an evil glint on her eyes “Time for Waverly to break… after all what a reunion it shall be, her wife back to life” she said.

The figure smirked deepened as her eyes turned red.

The following morning Waverly woke up only to find Nicole pressed against her back, spooning her with her arms wrapped tight around her, smiling Waverly was about to go back to sleep when Wynonna opened the door.

“Baby girl” Wynonna whispered, Waverly raised her head and found Wynonna standing there with a pale expression.

“Wynonna, what’s wrong?” Waverly whispered as to not wake Nicole up.

“You have a visitor” Wynonna replied keeping her voice low, between Wynonna’s shaky breath and how pale she was looking, Waverly knew who it was.

Closing her eyes Waverly nodded her head “Thanks Nonna” she whispered as she sat up slowly “I’ll be down in a minute” she said.

Wynonna’s heart shattered for her baby sister who had so much weight on her shoulders and now… now she was going to have to handle a terrible moment in her life, Waverly got dressed and grabbed peacemaker before heading downstairs.

Dolls, Wynonna and Doc were standing by the front door, all of them were armed up but Waverly shook her head “No… this is mine” she stated, her voice remaining strong but breaking and slowly she stepped outside, Wynonna went to follow but Doc stopped her and closed the door.

Waverly needed to do this alone.

Waverly walked to the edge of Earp land where the figure was standing outside the fencing, slowly she stepped off the land to face the figure that stood before her, taking a deep breath Waverly smiled “I was wondering when you get here” she started “Hello Rosita” she greeted.

Her wife’s sinister smirk brightened “Hello Waverly” she replied.

“I suppose that Bobo and Willa sent you, make me kill you to break me” Waverly said.

“That’s ‘their’ plan… not mine” Rosita revealed.

“Then what’s your plan… killing me?” Waverly asked.

Soon Rosita’s sinister smirk fell away and she smiled tearfully “I… I need you to end this” she whispered.

Waverly was shocked by the turn of events “Rosita?” she whispered.

Rosita nodded “I wasn’t in hell long enough to turn full Revenant” she admitted, Waverly walked closer to hug her wife but Rosita stepped back “No… Waverly I need you to stop” she pleaded.

“Stop… you know I can’t do that Rosita, it’s my job… I need to end this curse” Waverly argued.

“No… not that” Rosita said firmly “I mean stop this pointless revenge kick you are on” she pleaded.

“After what Bobo and Willa did to you… I can’t” Waverly argued harder.

“WAVERLY EARP… LISTEN TO ME!” Rosita screamed in despair “Going for revenge is only going to get you killed” she panted heavily “I want you to live your life… be happy… get married and have a family… do all the things you never had the chance to do with me” she pleaded.

Waverly looked to the grass beneath her boots “And what about you?” she asked.

Rosita smiled “There is a time to die… today it’s for me” she whispered “Just promise me… you won’t let this break you” she begged, Waverly’s tears fell freely as she gripped peacemaker tight, Rosita dropped to her knees and smiled “Promise me” she begged harder.

“I… I promise” Waverly whispered her response before pulling the hammer back on peacemaker as she aimed it “I love you” she whispered, her voice breaking.

Rosita smiled and winked “I love you too” she said “Oh and one more thing” she said.

Waverly nodded “What’s that?” she asked.

“When you see Willa and Bobo… when the time comes” Rosita said before throwing another wink “Don’t miss”

Waverly gave a choked sob “I won’t” she replied.

Rosita closed her eyes “My Beautiful Angel” she whispered, Waverly whimpered as she trained peacemaker at Rosita’s head, the barrel glowing.

Inside the homestead Nicole was laying in bed when the echo of peacemaker caused her to bolt upwards wide awake, she bolted downstairs.

Wynonna had a head start, as soon as Peacemaker went off she was out the door.

Nicole found Waverly kneeling before the charred spot on the ground, Wynonna held Waverly in her arms as her baby sister cried with peacemaker laying in the grass besides her.

Slowly Waverly got to her feet and holstered Peacemaker, wiping her eyes she looked to her sister “We have work to do” she said before stalking back to the homestead with Wynonna.

Nicole looked at the charred spot and picked up the wedding ring nearby, Nicole closed her eyes and sighed heavily before looking up at the sky “I hope you find piece Rosita” she whispered before walking back into the Homestead.

Waverly had a promise to keep… she wasn’t going to let this break her.

But... that didn't mean she couldn't be angry.

The Revenants were about to learn why it's unwise to anger Waverly Earp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Next chapter: 2 weeks had passed without incident and Waverly drowns herself in revenant hunting but then Nicole's fears on being a werewolf is confirmed... her change has come.


	6. Little Angel Waverly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly is becoming more aggressive and distant but its not until when she is seriously hurt that Wynonna has had enough, it was time for a talk.
> 
> Nicole changes for the first time.

After the events with Rosita, Waverly had become withdrawn from both her sister and Nicole, Dolls in the mean time was working up a tranquillizing agent for incase Nicole turned into a wolf, the last thing they needed to deal with right now was an out of control Alpha wolf Nicole.

Waverly and Wynonna was tracking a gang of Revenants that had left the trailer park and headed out to party, they spend a long time harassing innocent women but soon harassing turned into something more… violent, they began attacking them

The women whimpered in fear of their lives as the revenants got closer to them, their eyes glowing red as they eyed their prey with hunger, licking their lips with determination of enjoying the women before them.

“HEY!” A voice cried out from the shadows, the woman gasped as they turned and stared at the new arrival in shock, it was Waverly Earp, the towns guardian angel who had come to their rescue.

The revenants looked at peacemaker in her hand and they snickered, looking to the women the Revenants were eyeing “Go on… get out of here” Waverly ordered softly.

The women nodded and took off, Waverly was a bit more different today… she was wearing Rosita’s leather jacket, her eyes held nothing, but anger and her facial expression was darker too, no sign of the usual Waverly sunshine.

The 5 revenants turned to Waverly and smirked “Bobo and your sister broke you” the leader said licking his lips as his eyes turned deeper red.

Waverly smirked before holstering peacemaker “Ok… so which one of you is going to attack first?” she asked before opening her arms “I’m going to give you one chance” she said “Who’ll be first to blink”

The Revenants looked shaken by her words and Waverly smirked “Ok… I will” fast as lightning she drew Peacemaker and opened fired, 5 round rapid fire as she pulled the hammer back and pulled the trigger repeatedly.

Once the silence had fallen upon the alley once more, Kara watched the Revenants fall back to hell where they belonged, she stalked out of the alley and into the darkness leaving nothing but charred burns on the ground where the Revenants had fallen.

Wynonna was getting worried about Waverly, ever since the recent incident with Rosita; Waverly had been somewhat distant and angrier, Nicole noticed too and she even tried to get Waverly to open up to her but Waverly refused and she continued to hunt Revenants.

Wynonna was also getting worried because Waverly was getting sloppy, but she kept her worry to herself because she knew Waverly would ignore her… that was; until the one night Waverly stumbled through the door bloodied and scarred from knife wounds.

Waverly had gone out revenant hunting and Wynonna was left in the homestead alone, Nicole was working late at the sheriff’s office whilst Nedley was with his daughter, Nicole and Wynonna talked and had put aside their differences over their recent concern for Waverly.

Wynonna heard the front door open from the living room “Baby girl” she called “is that you?” she asked not knowing if it was Waverly or either Nicole or Dolls or even Doc.

When no reply came except for the sound of something dragging across the floor, Wynonna grabbed the shotgun and she went to investigate but what she found shattered her heart into a thousand pieces.

Waverly was struggling to crawl towards her on the ground bloodied up, bruised, her right eye swollen with multiple knife wounds, Wynonna quickly tossed the shotgun onto the table and gathered her baby sister up into her arms, Waverly was drifting in and out of unconsciousness and Wynonna was over the edge of panic now.

She wasted no time in taking Waverly to the hospital.

Nicole later heard about it and she was not happy with Wynonna for not telling her.

A few days later Waverly discharged herself against Medical advice but she came home to a very unhappy Wynonna and Nicole who were fixing her with deadly glares “Hello Baby girl… we need to talk” Wynonna said.

“Can’t it wait?” Waverly asked “I have some Revenants to kill” she said before looking for Peacemaker “Uh where’s?” she looked to Wynonna and Nicole and soon she realized that they had hidden it.

“No… we’re talking about this?” Wynonna said firmly “We nearly lost you Waverly, you almost died” she was struggling to keep herself in control, the thought of burying Waverly was too much to bare.

Waverly could see her sister’s pain and struggle in keeping control over her emotions, she felt the guilt build inside her but what shattered her heart was the pain in Nicole’s eyes, Nicole’s eyes were flooded in tears and she was close to breaking down.

Sighing in defeat “What do you both want from me?” Waverly demanded.

“We want you to stop being so selfish Waves, we want you to stop this pointless quest for revenge” Wynonna demanded “I’ve already had to bury our parents Waves… I can’t bury you next!” she said firmly.

Waverly closed her eyes and she looked to Nicole “And you Nicole… what is it you want?” she asked.

Nicole shook her head “I just want my Waverly back” she admitted.

Waverly snorted “The Waverly who’s heart you broke” she spat.

Nicole clenched her eyes shut and nodded “I know I hurt you, but I was scared that you would end up getting yourself killed” she said “That’s the real reason I left you Waves… I can’t live without you” she admitted tearfully before storming out.

Wynonna walked to her sister and pulled her into a tight hug “Baby girl… stop this… please” she begged “Revenge is pointless… what did Rosita say to you?” she demanded.

Waverly fixed her sister with a glare “That’s not fair Nonna” she said shaking her head “You can’t use her against me” she said.

“What did Rosita say?!” Wynonna demanded harder.

“To not let Willa and Bobo win” Waverly answered in defeat.

“Don’t you see… in distancing yourself from me and Nicole… your letting them win” Wynonna replied.

Waverly pulled back and groaned in frustration “URGH DON’T YOU SEE WYNONNA!!!” Waverly screamed “EVERYTIME I LET SOMEBODY CLOSE TO ME… THEY DIE!!!” she screamed as tears fell down her cheeks “YOU THINK ROSITA IS THE FIRST ONE TO DIE BECAUSE OF ME? BECAUSE SHE ISN’T!!!” she glared at her sister hard “I HAVE MORE BLOOD ON MY HANDS THAN I WOULD NEVER BE ABLE RUB OFF… PEOPLE HAVE DIED SACRIFICING THEMSELVES FOR ME!!!” Waverly stood there panting.

Wynonna simply smiled sadly “None of it was your fault though Baby girl… yes be angry at the Revenants but don’t throw your life away on something as pointless as revenge” she said.

Waverly scoffed as she looked to Wynonna in disbelief and she began to laugh “You… come on Wynonna… we both know you would be the same way” she replied.

Wynonna pulled at her own hair “THAT’S JUST IT WAVERLY, I’M THE SCREW UP, I’M THE FUCKING TRAIN WRECK!!!” she shouted back “But you… you’re better than me, better than Willa… Hell you are better than everyone in this fucked up family!!!” Waverly lowered her head to look at the floor.

Wynonna made Waverly look into her eyes and smiled “From the day you were born, the day Mama first held you in her arms, her last words to you before she died… What did mama call you?” Wynonna asked.

“That’s not fair… please don’t” Waverly pleaded, her hearts breaking.

“What… did… Mama… call… you?” Wynonna asked again.

Waverly’s voice broke as she tearfully replied “Her little angel” she whispered.

Wynonna nodded her head “Yeah… This town can have badass Waverly to itself” she said “But I need you babygirl… I need Mama’s little angel” Wynonna’s voice broke as her tears fell and her heart broke “Because she is my little angel too” she said.

Waverly broke down and burst into tears as she clung to her sister, Wynonna clung back to her tight and they sobbed together, allowing their tears to fall freely.

Waverly needed to heal… Wynonna was right, she had been letting Bobo and Willa win.

No more though.

She had something more to fight for; her sister and Nicole.

2 nights later:

Wynonna and Waverly were out at Shorty’s, Nicole was in the homestead doing some paperwork when the clock chimed midnight, looking out the window at the full moon outside Nicole smiled, happy that her theory of her turning into a wolf was wrong.

Unfortunately, she was correct.

She continued with her notes when one of her ribs snapped and shifted, agony coursing through her as she gasped in pain “What the f…ARGH!!!” Nicole was cut off when she screamed loud and doubled over, her eyes glowing yellow as he ribs cracked and shifted, her screams echoing throughout the homestead.

Waverly and Wynonna parked up outside and climbed out, Waverly was laughing for the first time in a while and Wynonna was happy that her old Waverly was back, soon though they heard the screams of Nicole coming from within the homestead and Waverly paled.

“NICOLE!!!” Waverly screamed as she bolted towards the house with Wynonna hot on her heals.

Waverly burst into the home though and found Nicole’s shredded clothes underneath the hulking beast of a wolf, black fur with red streaks ground down the side of it’s body, Wynonna grabbed the shotgun nearby and aimed it but Waverly stopped her as she looked at the hulking beast, Wynonna could not believe the size of it… it stood on all 4s and it’s height came up to her shoulders.

Waverly edged her way closer and looked shocked “Nicole” she whispered.

Wynonna looked to the beast in shock and put the shotgun down as she watched Waverly move closer.

The massive wolf growled threating before turning away and it smashed it’s way out the back door.

“Holy shit balls” Wynonna whispered, blinking rapidly to make sure she was not seeing things before looking to Waverly “Tell me you saw that?” she asked.

“Hard to miss the woman I love turning into a massive wolf?” Waverly replied sarcastically.

Wynonna shook her head “No not that… did you see what was between her legs, the size of that thing” Waverly blushed as she sputtered her response and Wynonna grinned “You did see it” she teased.

Waverly sputtered more before glaring, her cheeks bright red “SHUT UP!” she said.

Waverly and a giggling Wynonna chased after the wolf Nicole into the woods, only to freeze when they heard screams coming from the woods “Nicole!” Waverly whispered before calling dolls “Dolls we’re going to need that tranq round now!!!” she shouted before hanging up.

Waverly just hoped she got there in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done... working on the next chapter now.
> 
> Next chapter: Waverly has to fight to stop Nicole from killing an innocent woman, not to mention fight Doc who tries to shoot werewolf Nicole.
> 
> Can Dolls get there in time with the tranq round?


	7. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Changes are made from the werewolf's curse but Nicole and Waverly could handle it together.

Wynonna and Waverly ran through the woods, following the sound of Nicole’s wolf howling and a woman’s screams of terror, Waverly was worried about Nicole though Wynonna was smirking ever since she laid eyes on wolf Nicole’s package and she was going to have so much fun teasing Waverly about it.

Wynonna and Waverly soon arrived and spotted Nicole’s hulking black fur wolf with red streaks of her down both sides of its body slowly advancing on the terrified woman pressing herself against the tree as it moved closer slowly.

“Stop!!” Waverly screamed, the massive wolf looked to Waverly and growled at her.

“Stop this… this isn’t you?” Waverly whispered as she edged herself closer.

There was a metallic click of a gun hammer being pulled back, Waverly turned on her feet and spotted Doc aiming his revolvers at Nicole’s wolf form, Waverly raised her hand and glared at Doc “Don’t you fucking dare!” she growled.

Doc aimed dead centre for the wolf’s head, Waverly reacted quicker and she drew peacemaker, rapid firing twice the bullets flew from the chamber, through the air and hit Doc’s revolvers causing them both to fly from his hands, Waverly hardened her glare “Don’t… you… fucking… dare!” she spat.

Turning to Wynonna and nodded to the woman “Get her to safety” she said, Wynonna nodded and she helped the woman get away from the area, holstering Peacemaker Waverly edged her way closer to Nicole “Nicole… please I need you to focus on me” Waverly instructed, the hulking wolf growled at her, Waverly did not notice Doc moving towards his guns that were laying not far on the ground.

Dolls arrived with the tranquilizer round for Nicole and he followed the Signal of Waverly’s cell into the woods, the sheer size of the wolf caught him by the surprise, his eyes widened comically “Holy shit!” he whispered roughly, the sheer sight of the massive beast causing his breath to leave his body.

Wynonna returned to his side and nodded “Her wolf could put you both to shame” she said to Doc and Dolls whilst motioning to the package between the wolf’s legs “Looks like I got a new nickname for Nicole… ‘Officer Haughtshaft’” she said.

Waverly blushed but raised her hand “Dolls… don’t use it” she instructed “Give me a moment” she said and Dolls nodded his head.

Waverly raised her hand slowly “Nicole… please” she pleaded “Focus on me” she instructed before drawing peacemaker and dropping it to the ground.

The massive wolf stopped growling at Waverly, the closer Waverly got the wolf lowered its head and whimpered softly, slowly moving closer with its head held low and whimpering, Waverly smiled “It’s ok” she whispered “I’m here” she said.

The wolf was so close that Waverly was about to touch her fur… and then Doc grabbed his guns, Waverly looked and saw him aim so she grabbed peacemaker and fired again this time she shot to wound and wounded Doc’s thigh.

Doc cried out and his guns fired, because Waverly wounded his thigh though his aim was off and he ended up missing his target, the bullets he fired whizzed overhead and into the tree, the firing of Doc’s gun startled the wolf and the wolf took off into the trees.

“Nicole!!!” Waverly screamed before glaring at Doc “You shit ticket!” she spat before looking to her sister “Get him back to the homestead, I’ll go get Nicole” she said before grabbing the rifle with the tranq round from Dolls before charging off after Nicole’s wolf form.

The wolf was running, Waverly was doing her best to keep up with it but the massive wolf was incredibly fast for its size, they exited the woods and Nicole’s wolf was running across the open field, Waverly came to a stop and she aimed the rifle and focused on the wolf, she aiming on the wolf Waverly watched the wolf turned hard and charged back towards her, it’s sharp teeth bared and ready for the killing bite.

Waverly lowered the rifle and she nodded her head before dropping it to the ground, closed her eyes she outstretched her arms and dropped to her knee’s, closing her eyes she waited for inevitable end, but instead the wolf stopped in its tracks.

After a few minutes of heart racing moments, Waverly opened her eyes and found herself staring at the whimpering wolf that had lowered itself onto this belly, looking into Waverly’s eyes.

Slowly it moved closer to Waverly who slowly ran her fingers through its thick black fur with red streaks, the wolf was within killing distance and it moved it’s face closer to Waverly before it began to lick Waverly’s face.

Waverly giggled and she began to stroke the wolfs fur, slowly the wolf pulled away and whimpered again before howling once more and it’s bones began to shift and crack as it faded from sight and in it’s place was Nicole… a very naked Nicole with something ‘extra’ causing Waverly to blush.

Removing her coat Waverly covered Nicole before lifting her up bridal style and carried her back to the homestead, Nicole was passed out in her arms.

Wynonna was getting worried about Waverly, a part of her wanted to go charging off into the woods after her until she saw Waverly walking out of the woods carrying a very naked Nicole in her arms, Waverly Jacket covering Nicole but not enough.

Grabbing a blanket Wynonna ran out and covered Nicole with it as Waverly carried Nicole’s unconscious body inside.

Waverly did not look at Doc except for casting him a very angry glare as she carried Nicole upstairs with Dolls following close behind, Once Nicole was settled in bet Waverly and Wynonna along with Dolls stood watch over her.

Wynonna though whistled innocently as she grabbed the bottom of the blanket and slowly began to lift it up hoping to get a look at Nicole’s newest addition that now earnt Nicole the nick name from Wynonna ‘Haughtshaft’

Before Wynonna could though Waverly slapped her hand “Nonna!” Waverly scolded.

“Ouch baby girl” Wynonna whined as she rubbed her hand as Waverly straightened up the blanket “I’m just curious” she smirked “I know you are” she said.

“Oh believe me, I’ll get plenty of opportunities to see it” Waverly replied before blushing heatedly making Wynonna laugh.

“Come on… I know you want to see it again” Wynonna whispered as she placed her hand on Waverly’s shoulder “No harm in one look at the little thing, is there?” she asked.

Waverly snorted under her breath as she muttered “Oh please, it’s so not little” she replied mostly to herself.

Wynonna grinned as she rubbed her hands together before bouncing on her feet “Oh please, just one look” she begged.

Groaning in defeat Waverly nodded her head “Fine” she said with a defeated sigh “Just one more look” she grabbed the bottom of the blanket and raised it high to get another look for herself and Wynonna.

Wynonna’s eyes bugged in shock “Holy shit ticket… that’s so not little… that is a beast” she said, Waverly shook her head but her eyes were locked on the thick and long member Nicole now had, humming thoughtfully Wynonna reached out to grab it.

Waverly was fast as she covered Nicole with the blanket and she dragged a laughing Wynonna out the door.

They returned to the kitchen and Wynonna was giggling to herself, Waverly was shaking her head but with a fond smile at her sisters’ antics but she turned serious again as she looked to Dolls “Where the hell did that come from?” she asked “Anything in the book?” she was rubbing her hands together nervously.

Dolls nodded his head and he began to explain how women in some cases of being bitten and turned by an alpha were gifted, allowing them to continue the bloodline, Nicole is one such case but not the only one, he later revealed that the BBD once sent him to a little town in Maine to deal with a werewolf pack that had crossed the line and killed multiple people, he later helped another alpha overthrow the pack leader and she was like Nicole.

“What happened to her?” Waverly asked.

“She’s still around, she got married to her mate and they had continued the bloodline, had made many children together” Dolls answered.

Before anyone could speak again Nicole’s scream instantly went on high alert and she bolted up stairs with Wynonna following close behind but soon she came right back down with a pout and her arms crossed, Waverly sent her back to the kitchen making Dolls smirk.

“Shut up” Wynonna groused unhappily at being sent back to the kitchen by Waverly.

The Bedroom:

Waverly stepped inside the bedroom and found Nicole whimpering as she sat there, her eyes focused on the tent in the blanket, Waverly bit her lip and whispered to herself about not staring, her cheeks were even more red that she thought her head would explode and the throbbing between her own legs was bothering her.

“Nicole, baby I need you to calm down and focus on me” Waverly instructed, Nicole nodded and she followed Waverly’s breathing exercise as she took Waverly’s hand into her own, Waverly smiled when she saw Nicole began to calm down “There you go… easy” she said as she squeezed Nicole’s hand,

Nicole nodded “What’s happening to me?” she demanded softly, fear still on her voice which broke Waverly’s heart.

Waverly nodded and she began to explain the whole thing; Nicole’s changing, the massive wolf, shooting Doc cause he tried to shoot Nicole, the new appendages between Nicole’s legs instead of what was supposed to be there, the werewolf curse brought big changes for Nicole.

By the end of it Nicole was a shaking mess “The woman” Nicole whispered “Did I?” she asked but unable to say the word.

Waverly shook her head “No… I managed to stop and calm you” she replied.

“Did I hurt you?” Nicole whimpered, that thought breaking her heart into tinye pieces.

Shaking her head Waverly smiled “No babe… you didn’t” she replied before taking her hand “Look, I know you are afraid… but we’ll get through this, together” she said.

Nicole looked to Waverly with hope “Does… Does that mean I’m forgiven?” she asked.

Waverly smiled “Well after what your going through, it would be stupid of me to hold a grudge against you now after this” she replied.

Nicole bit her lip “Can… can I kiss you?” she asked.

Waverly smiled and she cupped Nicole’s face between her hands and leaned in, Nicole closed her eyes and she smiled as their lips brushed against one another before Waverly pulled back and smiled “Lets just go slow… you need to learn control” she said.

Nicole blushed heavily as she looked down at the tent “You’re right about that” she replied.

Waverly giggled in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter: Nicole is still navigating the changes that are made to herself and Waverly finds herself distracted.


	8. A Mistake in Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna takes Nicole out to hunt Willa in revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the later chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Nicole was still getting used to her new… differences because of the werewolf curse, she could still hear the wolf howling inside her head, after recent events she was still shaken and it doesn’t help with Wynonna calling her ‘Officer Haughtshaft’ and trying to poke her crotch with her fingers whilst telling her new… appendage, to wake up.

If it wasn’t for Waverly, Wynonna would still be doing it but Waverly slapped Wynonna’s hand and told her to stop it, scolding her heavily for her playful teasing though her cheeks were bright red, a number of times Nicole and Wynonna caught Waverly glancing at Nicole’s crotch, Dolls returned to the homestead with a bag of groceries and some boxer briefs to accommodate for Nicole’s new package.

One day Waverly caught another glance of Nicole in her shirt and boxers, she saw the obvious bulge and she ended up walking flat into the wall, Nicole’s head turned to her and she smiled “You ok?” she asked as she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

Waverly nodded her head and she smiled “Yeah, I’m fine” she replied, and she began nervously fumbling for the door handle whilst Nicole watched and struggled to contain her amusement, Waverly managed to get the door open and she nervously laughed and waved before excusing herself.

Wynonna was down in the kitchen when Waverly came running in and grabbed her hands “You, me; outside now” Waverly said as she dragged Wynonna out the door.

Once they were outside and clear of the house, Wynonna pulled Waverly to a stop and she turned Waverly around to look at her “Baby girl… what’s that matter?” she asked, Waverly stuttered over her words at first but then Wynonna smirked when it became obvious what was bugging her baby girl “Oh… has Officer Haughtshaft got you all hot and bothered?” she asked teasingly.

Waverly stamped her foot “Can you please stop calling her that?” she asked with a whine.

Wynonna shook her head and she smiled “Ok, tell me what’s going on?” she said softly squeezing Waverly’s hands with her owns to comfort her baby sister.

Waverly sighed heavily, she blushed heavily before nodding her head “It’s just… ever since Nicole’s change and that kiss, I find myself somewhat… distracted” she admitted.

Wynonna smirked “Really, I’m shocked” she replied sarcastically.

“Nonna!” Waverly whined making Wynonna giggle before sobering up and she began walking with Waverly.

“Look baby girl… Nicole’s change, does it make you feel less towards her?” Wynonna asked.

“Of course not… I love her” Waverly answered.

“Well then don’t think about it… act on it” Wynonna said firmly.

Waverly laughed “Wow, you are giving me love advice” she snorted “Didn’t see that coming” she admitted.

“I just don’t want you to be like me” Wynonna admitted, her eyes filled in self-loathing “I’m a goddamn train wreck” she whispered.

Waverly smiled lovingly as she pulled Wynonna into a tight hug “No you’re not… you’re my sister and I love you” she said

Wynonna smiled as she hugged Waverly back “I love you too baby girl” she whispered, soon they pulled apart and Wynonna smiled “Look tonight I’m going for a drink” she started “Maybe I could take Nicole with me, I know after everything she has been though… she could use a drink” she suggested.

Waverly nodded her head “Sure, that’s actually a good idea… I need some time to myself, otherwise I’m going to continue bumping into walls and doors every time I look at Nicole” she said before raising her finger to Wynonna’s face “Just no funny business Nonna… Hands, mouth and… that” she said pointing to Wynonna’s crotch “to yourself” she warned.

“I promise… no funny business, just a drink” Wynonna vowed with a smile.

Waverly kissed Wynonna’s cheek “Ok, I’m off to the BBD” she said.

Once Waverly was gone in her truck Wynonna’s smile faded and her face darkened with anger, she turned and stormed off back to the house, Nicole was making herself a cup of coffee when Wynonna stormed in “Hey Nicole” she greeted.

Nicole smirked “What… no ‘Officer Haughtshaft?’” she asked before her smirk faded, the look in Wynonna’s eyes said it all and she sighed heavily “Ok… what’s wrong?” she asked.

“Can you control your wolf??” Wynonna asked, after Nicole’s first change Waverly had been helping Nicole try to control her wolf side but with little success.

“Well, control is still a no, but I’ve learnt to aim it” Nicole answered “Why?” she asked.

Wynonna nodded her head “Well then… that will do me” she replied “I’ve been tracking Willa since Waverly was ambushed” she admitted “I know where she is going to be” she said.

“Why track Willa, I thought you’d be after the one’s that ambushed her” Nicole wondered.

“Their just the dogs… I want the one responsible for letting them off the leash” Wynonna was pissed “Willa sent those revenants to ambush Waverly” she revealed what she discovered.

Wynonna smiled when she saw the anger Nicole was feeling, her eyes blazing dangerously yellow “Where?” she growled.

Wynonna grinned and she motioned for Nicole to follow.

Later on that night Willa was walking through the woods, bottle of whiskey in her hands when she suddenly found herself with a shotgun wielding Wynonna… and she was pissed, Willa smirked already knowing what this was about “Well, didn’t take you long to figure it out” she said.

“You had your revenant friends attack our sister… how far have you fallen” Wynonna shook her head in disgust.

“Do you want to know why I hate you both so much?” Waverly asked “Because before you were born… I was the golden girl, the favorite and then when mom got pregnant with you, everything was about you” she said, “But neither of us could wield Peacemaker… finally Waverly was born and our parents finally had their heir” she spate hatefully “Peacemaker was meant to be mine!!!” she screamed.

“So that is what this is… a temper tantrum?” Wynonna asked “All because it stopped being about you?” she could not believe it “That’s why you sided with the revenants… why you’re screwing Bobo Del Rey” Wynonna spat.

“What can I say?” Willa smirked “Bobo knows how to have fun”

Wynonna gagged “You make me sick” she spat.

Willa pouted mockingly “Still can’t work up the courage to shoot me, can you?” she taunted.

“No… I can’t” Wynonna admitted with a broken sigh of defeat before smirking “That’s why I brought her” she said motioning behind Willa.

Willa turned on her heals and gasped as she stumbled backwards, tripping over the branch and sending her to the ground hard “What the hell is that?” she asked in shock, motioning to the massive beast coming towards her.

Wynonna smiled “That… is Nicole, and she is Waverly’s true love” Wynonna answered though she gagged at the word ‘True love’ “And she is pissed” she said before looking to Nicole’s hulking wolf form, it’s black fur with red streaks down the side of it’s body, standing on all 4s with it’s body hunched ready to pounce “Nicole… this is Willa, and she is all yours” that did it, Nicole’s hulking wolf side launched itself at Willa.

Wynonna watched and closed her eyes as Willa’s screams of agony echoed throughout the woods, blood splattered everywhere as Nicole’s wolf tore Willa to pieces before the screams were silenced by Nicole’s wolf biting into Willa’s throat and tore her head clean off, soon the silenced was pierced by the sound of howling from Nicole’s hulking wolf, it’s fur blow stained with Willa’s blood.

Wynonna glared hatefully at the remains on her oldest sister “Go to hell… you bitch” she whispered before looking to Nicole’s massive wolf form “Well Officer Haughtshaft… lets go home” she said.

Instead though Nicole’s wolf gave a threatening growl and Wynonna paled instantly “Uh oh… Nicole” she said gently “Nicole” she tried again but jumped back when the massive wolf growled and barked at her.

Backing away Wynonna slowly raised her hands “Nicole… it’s me, Wynonna” Wynonna said as she stepped closer slowly “You need to calm down” she pleaded.

Nicole had lost control though… the wolf had taken over.

Without warning the wolf turned and bolted back towards the homestead… Waverly had returned to the homestead and the wolf caught her scent.

Wynonna dialed Waverly’s number and after 3 rings… it was answered by a cheerful Waverly “Hey Nonna… I hope your behaving yourself?” she teased.

Wynonna though did not laugh “Baby girl… I’m sorry” she whispered tearfully.

Waverly paled on the other end of the phone “Tell me you didn’t Wynonna… tell me you didn’t sleep with her?” Waverly begged.

“No… I would never do that to you” Wynonna replied “But… I did lie, we didn’t go for drinks” she admitted.

“What is happening Wynonna?” Waverly asked as she lost patience with her sister.

“We… Willa’s been dealt with” Wynonna admitted “I… I let Nicole’s beast have it’s fun with her” she revealed.

Waverly paled “Wynonna… where is Nicole?” she asked.

“She’s heading back to the homestead now” Wynonna answered “Where are you?” she asked.

“The homestead… you unleashed her on Willa, now her wolf is locked on to the siblings… me and you” Waverly revealed, she had done her research on werewolves after the first change.

“But why didn’t it attack me, I’m standing right here” Wynonna asked confused.

“Because you sent her wolf on Willa… now her wolf has taken control, its focusing on killing the heir and then killing the one who ordered it to attack in the first place… basically Wynonna; it’s leaving you for last” Waverly answered.

“I’m… I’m sorry Waves” Wynonna whispered, “Just get out of there… run!” she begged.

“You know what Wynonna… you are a screw up, you cause nothing but pain” Waverly spat, hearing Waverly so angry at her shattered Wynonna’s hearts “You called yourself a train wreck… that’s a fucking understatement!” she spat before hanging up.

Wynonna broke down into tears as she fell to her knee’s, Waverly hating her was something Wynonna never wanted to experience ever again… and now it seems she crossed the line.

Waverly was never going to forgive her.

Grabbing the shotgun Wynonna charged back to the homestead hoping to salvage her mess.

By the time she got there though she found Waverly clutching Nicole’s unconscious and naked body in her arms, the rifle with the tranq round laying beside her, Wynonna sighed in relief, but the look Waverly sent her way said it all.

She was pissed, and Wynonna couldn’t blame her… she should have waited until Nicole had control over her wolf form before setting her on Willa.

Waverly carried Nicole into the house and Wynonna followed.

Waverly never spoke to her for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Wynonna and Waverly finally talk but is Wynonna forgiven, mean whilst Nicole learns control over her wolf and a new visitor comes to town and makes a connection with Wynonna.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	9. New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna makes a new friend.

It was a struggle for Nicole after that night, killing Willa because of Wynonna was one thing but she came dangerously close to hurting Waverly… or worse killing her, Nicole could not bare the mere thought of ever hurting Waverly… or worse.

Wynonna was in shorty’s bar nursing her drink, Doc and Dolls had tried talking to her but Wynonna wanted to be alone with her thoughts, her actions yesterday was because she wanted revenge for what Willa did; sending revenants to ambush Waverly and stab her, she did not regret it of course, the bitch needed to pay for what she did but Nicole… Nicole told her she had no control and that she could only aim the wolf, Wynonna made sure she aimed Nicole’s wolf on Willa, but she never thought about what would happen after Nicole’s wolf killed Willa and the danger that followed.

Wynonna could feel eyes on her, looking up from her drink Wynonna looked to the direction and she noticed a woman, about her age with long silver hair down to her shoulders, olive skin, bright green eyes.

Standing up from her seat Wynonna walked to the table the silver haired woman sat at “Hi” she greeted “You know, staring at somebody is considered as creepy right?” she asked.

The Silver haired woman smiled “I’m sorry, I just find myself very attracted to a beautiful woman” she replied before extending her hand “I’m Maya” she introduced herself.

Wynonna was stunned silent as she looked at the woman, was this woman ‘Maya’ really flirting with her? shaking her head Wynonna smiled and she took Maya’s hand “Wynonna” she replied.

Maya smiled as she planted a kiss on Wynonna’s knuckle “Pleasure” she replied, “May I buy you a drink?” she asked.

Wynonna shrugged “Sure” she replied, anything to get out of going home and facing Waverly “Whiskey” she said.

Maya smirked flirtatiously “A woman after my own heart” she said before getting up and she walked to the bar.

Wynonna and Maya spent the evening talking and drinking in Shorty’s bar, Wynonna was grateful for the added distraction from her current situation with Waverly after what happened.

“So tell me Maya… what brings you to Purgatory?” Wynonna asked.

Maya smiled as she downed her whiskey “A fresh start” she admitted.

“Really… in purgatory?” Wynonna asked, a look of disbelief in her eyes… people usually wanted to get away from this place.

“Hey, don’t knock it” Maya replied with a grin “I love towns like this… so wide open and free” she inhaled deep.

‘And demon infested’ Wynonna thought to herself, not realizing she said it.

“Demons still don’t change the beauty of this place in my eyes” Maya replied.

Wynonna stared at Maya in disbelief “Wait… you know about them; Revenants?” she asked.

“Let’s just say ‘Revenants’ give off a particular stench” Maya admitted.

Narrowing her eyes at Maya, Wynonna regarded Maya with suspicion “Who are you?” she asked.

Maya simply smiled and she downed her whiskey in one gulp before standing up “I better go… it’s getting late” she said but not before taking Wynonna’s hand into her own and brought Wynonna’s knuckle to her lips “A pleasure, and I hope we meet again” she winked before walking away.

Wynonna watched Maya walk out the door, she smiled and she downed her own drink and she made her way out, unknown to her that she was being followed home by some revenants,

She left her truck parked at shorty’s bar and she decided to walk home, cutting across the fields because she had too much to drink, the last thing she wanted was giving Nedley the privilege of arresting her for drunk driving.

It wasn’t until she was halfway across the field when she realized that she was being followed, coming to a stop Wynonna turned around and came face to face with the Revenants that were following her, one of them was wielding a sharp knife.

“Well, if it isn’t Wynonna Earp… Bobo sends a message for you” the leader of the Revenant group replied as he glared at Wynonna “This is for Willa” he spat,

Wynonna simply laughed and mockingly pouted “Aww is Bobo upset… too bad” she mocked, the revenants began to circle her slowly, each one of their wielding a weapon whilst Wynonna was unarmed, oh what she wouldn’t give for one weapon right now?

They advanced towards her and Wynonna prepared herself for the inevitable beating she was about to receive except soon the sound of howling drew everyone’s attention, Wynonna looked around towards where the howling was coming from and she gulped.

Standing on the hill in the distance was a wolf, a hulking wolf that was most definitely was not Nicole, Nicole’s wolf had black fur with red streaks of fur down both sides of her body but this wolf; this wolf had Silver fur with black streaks going down both sides of it’s body, it’s size matched that of Nicole’s wolf size… even what was between its legs.

The wolf glared at them, growling threatening before it charged towards them, Wynonna knew she could not outrun it so she closed her eyes but instead the wolf shot past her and it began to tear the revenants apart.

The Revenants scrambled and cried as the wolf bit and claws them violently, biting into one of the revenants shoulders and tore his arm off, the Revenants were no match against the ferocity of the wolf as it attacked, Wynonna cried out though when the leader’s handgun went off after the wolf bit into his arm and the bullet tore into Wynonna’s leg.

That did it, the wolf’s ferocity was unrivaled then because as soon as its ears picked up Wynonna’s cry of pain as the bullet cut into her leg, it became more aggressive towards the Revenants.

Wynonna was laying on the ground, the bullet in her leg made it too painful to stand and she fell, the wolf finished off the revenant gang that was about to attack Wynonna leaving nothing but scattered limbs and blood across the field.

The wolf slowly advanced in Wynonna who watched it carefully, ready for it to sink it’s sharp teeth into her neck and tear her head off but instead… something else happened.

The Wolf whimpered and began to lick Wynonna’s wound, cleaning it and Wynonna smiled, there was something in the wolf’s eyes and seemed familiar to her, but she could not place it, reaching out Wynonna stroked the wolf’s silver fur and it.

“Thank you, you’re a good boy” Wynonna said as she stroked the wolf’s fur, the wolf though responded though by tilting it’s head to the side and fixed Wynonna with a look that spoke volume.

After looking between the wolf’s legs Wynonna looked to the Wolfs eyes “Good girl” she whispered in shock, this wolf was like Nicole… another werewolf but who? Wynonna became more curious.

The Wolf whined and nudged Wynonna softly with it’s head, Wynonna got the signal as the Wolf lowered itself onto it’s belly and Wynonna draped itself over it’s body, slowly the wolf got back up and stood tall and it began to carry Wynonna to the homestead.

The Homestead:

Nicole was back to her usual self and Waverly was happy to see that but at the same time she was growing worried about Wynonna, she had gone out and had not yet come back home, she wanted to apologies for what she said on the phone when Wynonna called to warn her Nicole lost control.

She never meant it, she was just mad that Wynonna did it without telling her so she could have helped.

Nicole’s head raised fast and she sniffed, Waverly smirked at her as Nicole sniffed the air before turning serious “Waves… something is coming up, and I’m smelling Wynonna’s blood” she informed.

Waverly was instantly in panic mode as she grabbed Peacemaker and ran outside with Nicole, though they froze on the spot when they saw what it was but Waverly’s panic soon escalated when she saw Wynonna draped over the wolf’s back.

Raising Peacemaker and aiming it at the wolf Waverly was about to shoot when Wynonna held up her hand “Don’t shoot baby girl… she saved me” Wynonna called out.

Waverly and Nicole watched as the wolf lowered itself and allowed Wynonna to pull herself off, hissing in pain Wynonna stood by with the wolf’s aid.

Waverly ran to her sister’s side and pulled her into her arms, hugging her tight as she looked to the wolf and smiled “Thank you” she whispered before helping Wynonna into the house, the wolf turned and walked away.

Later that evening:

Wynonna was resting on the couch, Waverly removed the bullet and stitched the wound and now Wynonna had nothing else to do besides rest which was boring, Waverly came in and she found Wynonna whining like a petulant child.

“Stop whining Wynonna!” Waverly said in frustration.

“Urgh please just let me do something, I’m bored” Wynonna whined.

“I’ve only just stitched up your leg, you are going to stay on the couch and rest up” Waverly said.

“But what if I need to go bathroom?” Wynonna asked.

“Then you will call me or Nicole to help you” Waverly replied “Or you can piss into a bottle” she teased.

Wynonna glared before smirking “I’m not the one with the penis though” she replied before becoming a bit more serious “Does this mean I’m forgiven?” she asked hopefully.

Waverly sighed heavily and she nodded “Only if you forgive me” she replied, “I didn’t mean what I said”

Wynonna shook her head “No… you’re right, I screwed up” she replied, exhaling heavily Wynonna looked to the ceiling “Willa has just caused so much pain… I wanted revenge” she whispered.

Waverly snuggled up besides Wynonna and smiled “So… who was that wolf just now?” she asked.

“No idea… there is something about her though that seems familiar” Wynonna replied looking curious.

“So… how was shorty’s bar?” Waverly asked.

Wynonna blushed “I got hit on today?” she replied.

Waverly looked to her shocked “And that surprises you, Wynonna you get hit on every day” she replied pointing out that fact.

Wynonna shook her head “No, this time a woman hit on me” she said.

Waverly’s eyes widened comically “Who?” she asked.

Wynonna shrugged her shoulders in response “Her name is Maya, she is about my age, long silver hair and she’s really beautiful” Wynonna answered before her eyes widened comically “Uh… I mean, she’s pretty cool” she said.

Waverly smirked “Uh huh… yeah” she winked before getting up and she walked off upstairs, “call me if you need me” she called over her shoulder.

Wynonna slapped herself hard as her cheeks turned red… she was never going to live that slip up down.

Upstairs:

Waverly entered the bedroom where Nicole was and Waverly’s eyes widened comically, Nicole was frozen like a dear in headlights, Nicole’s 'appendage' was hard and she was gripping it tight with both hands.

Waverly gulped nervously and she backed out “Uh… I’ll… I’ll just be…” she turned to walk away but instead walked head on onto the doorframe and bumping her nose hard, gripping her nose tight Waverly squeaked “Shit ticket!!!” she groaned painfully.

Waverly turned and caught another look at Nicole’s throbbing appendage before turning and running off only wound up tripping over her feet and wound up face planting the floor.

Yep… at this rate she was going to seriously hurt herself.

All because she could not take her eyes off Nicole and her new ‘appendage’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: Nicole is having 'Difficulties' with her new appendage, Wynonna is having fun, Waverly is a blushing, clumsy mess and Wynonna meets Maya again.


	10. Helping Hand and 2nd Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna teases Nicole some more, Waverly gives a helping hand and Wynonna meets Maya again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, I would very much like to send a big thank you to all of you.
> 
> You're comments keep me writing, thinking of doing a crossover for future G!P Nicole/Waverly.
> 
> thoughts?

3 days later Nicole and Waverly could barely look each other in the eye, since Waverly caught sight of Nicole attempting to relieve her frustration with her hands on her penis, Waverly was blushing and awkward, not to mention her nose was still hurt from when she bumped it as she tried to make a quick getaway.

Wynonna was sitting in the kitchen with Waverly when Nicole came in, her cheeks bright red as if having been caught with her hands in the cookie jar, fidgeting nervously with her fingers, Waverly blushed and looked away awkwardly; the memory etched in her mind of what she had seen Nicole doing.

Unfortunately for them both Wynonna was enjoying the awkwardness between Waverly and Nicole far too much, looking to her sister and then to Nicole; Wynonna smirked deepened “So officer Haughtshaft… did you… unload your clip?” she asked biting her lip to stop herself from giggling, the confused expression on Nicole’s face was priceless and Wynonna continued “You know, did you ‘unload’ you’re cargo?” she asked.

Waverly was blushing and covering her face with both her hands, this was far too embarrassing, Nicole was clueless so much that Waverly found the facial expressions she was doing too cute, Wynonna was having too much fun with this and she tried again by asking “Did you ‘pump’ out your frustrations?” she asked.

Waverly groaned which came out muffled “Oh god… kill me now” she groaned.

Nicole though shook her head “No… which is why I need help” she replied.

Wynonna looked shocked at Nicole and so did Waverly who could not believe her ears “Care to explain?” Waverly asked.

“It’s just… I have no experience… I can’t seem to… you know” Nicole was stumbling over her words as she motioned to the obvious bulge in her jeans “It’s throbbing and it won’t go away” she whined.

Waverly blushed even more, Wynonna instantly raised her hand “I’ll take the bullets” she said eagerly, Waverly jumped up instantly and pulled Nicole towards the bedroom, Wynonna was laughing hard and she shook her head “Have fun” she called after her sister and Nicole as they walked off upstairs.

She decided to go out and give Waverly and Nicole some privacy so grabbing her keys she walked to her truck and drove into town where she saw a familiar face walking away from short’s, her silver hair tied back in a pony tail and wearing a leather jacket, jeans and trainers.

Pulling her truck to a stop Wynonna exited the truck and locked it before walking with a swift pace to catch up with Maya, once she was in ear shot of her Wynonna called out Maya’s name.

Maya stopped and turned around, her green eyes zeroing in Wynonna who was walking towards her and the corner of her lips curved up into a beaming smile “Wow… seeing me so soon Wynonna, I must have left an impression on you” she said as she leaned against the wall.

Wynonna smiled “I was just passing, I saw you… figured I’d stop and say hi” she replied.

“I’m flattered” Maya replied before motioning with her head “Come, walk with me” she said.

Wynonna and Maya walked slowly along and talked, Wynonna though motioned to Maya’s hair “I much preferred your hair loose and free” Wynonna admitted.

Maya stopped and turned around so her back was to Wynonna “Go head” she said, Wynonna gently untied Maya’s silver hair and watched it fall gracefully to her shoulder, biting her lip Wynonna thought the smile threatening to break out as Maya turned to face her “Better?” she asked.

Wynonna nodded her head “Much better” she admitted, Maya and Wynonna continued to walk along and talk.

The Homestead:

Mean whilst, back at the home stead Nicole was nervously sitting on the bed in just her shirt after Waverly dragged her to the bedroom, Waverly walked in and she closed the door behind her, Nicole whimpered at the mere sight of Waverly in her tight jeans and tight shirt, which showed off her muscular figure.

Nicole’s heart was point in her rib cage as Waverly walked over to her “Hey… you ok?” she asked.

Nicole simply nodded her head though her breathing was shaky and her palms her clammy “Uh… yeah” she replied, though it sounded as more of a stuttering mess.

Waverly smiled “Look, I’m just going to help you so you can focus… ok” she said comfortingly.

“I much prefer getting to sleep” Nicole admitted, since the change she had not been sleeping well, hardly ever since what happened and now with this new penis and ballsack, she found it extremely difficult to sleep, especially with it being constantly hard.

Waverly looked to Nicole and smiled softly “Ready?” she asked.

Nicole nodded her head “Yes” she whispered her response.

Waverly wrapped her hands around Nicole’s shaft causing Nicole to gasp and moan softly, smiling Waverly began to stroke slowly, building a slow and gentle rhythm which elicited a moan from Nicole.

Nicole whimpered wanting more but she didn’t want to push Waverly into something she was not ready for, she was being kind enough to give her a helping hand, but there was also something else in Nicole’s eyes and that was fear; fear that Waverly would want to break things off with her before they had a chance to restart, Nicole feared Waverly would not want her now that she was different, fear that Waverly was just being kind and helping her.

Waverly could see the fear in Nicole’s eyes along with the doubt and she smiled as she looked up at Nicole “Hey… nothing is going to change” she whispered “I still want this… I want us” she admitted.

Nicole smiled and she whimpered again “More” she whispered.

Waverly leaned in close until her lips were inches away, Nicole bit her lip hard in preparation only for Waverly to pull back with a teasing grin “Nuh uh… nope, you want me to go further… you need to take me on a date” she said.

Nicole growled but she began breathing heavier as Waverly picked up the pace and she began pumping Nicole’s girl cock harder and faster, Nicole’s eyes glowed dangerously yellow until she arched her back and cried as she shot her load straight up and landed on the bed and her shirt.

Nicole blushed as she smiled in appreciation at Waverly who simply beamed.

“Want to know something?” Waverly asked as she looked at Nicole.

Nodding her head Nicole looked to Waverly with a smile “Sure?” she anwered.

“You’re so much bigger than Champ” Waverly said.

Nicole had the biggest grin on her face with those words, it wasn’t a secret that Waverly had dated Champ before they met, When Nicole first came to Purgatory, before Rosita came alone, before she and Waverly dated the first time, Nicole had been jealous having watched Waverly with Champ freaking Hardy.

Then Waverly fell in love with Nicole and everything was perfect… until Waverly took up her role as the heir and Nicole walked away leaving Waverly with a broken heart, but then Waverly met, fell in love and married Rosita.

Now Rosita was gone… and Nicole and Waverly were starting to fall in love again.

But before Waverly would even let Nicole have her way with her… Nicole needed to romance her.

Mean whilst:

Wynonna and Maya were in the diner, Wynonna and Maya had ordered to ear and Maya paid for the meal which Wynonna thought was very sweet, soon though their meal was over, and they began to walk back to Wynonna’s truck that was parked not far away.

Wynonna stopped once they got to her truck, looking to Maya with a soft smile Wynonna motioned to her truck “Uh… can I ride you?” she asked before she shook her head when she realized what she said “I mean… can I give you a ride?” she asked.

Maya grinned catching that slip up but she decided to let it go, already seeing Wynonna blushing bright red from her slip up, Maya shook her head “No it’s ok, I don’t live far” she said.

Wynonna nodded though she was disappointed, Maya though leaned in and planted a kiss to Wynonna’s cheek, Wynonna blushed but then her eyes widened when Maya motioned to her leg where she was shot “Take care of that wound” she said and her eyes flashed yellow.

Wynonna stopped her by grabbing her hand tight, her mouth hanging open as realization hit her like a freight train “You… you’re” she whispered stuttering over her words in shock.

Maya winked and she pulled away “See you around… Wynonna” she said before walking away with a bounce in her step.

“See you soon… Maya” Wynonna replied before driving back to the homestead.

Later on that evening.

Wynonna was sitting in the kitchen when Waverly walked in “Hey Nonna” she greeted with a beaming smile “Are you ok?” she asked.

Nodding her head Wynonna smiled “Hey baby girl… did you and Nicole have fun?” she asked with a teasing glint in her eye “Did you suck her candy stick?” she asked

Waverly shook her head “No… I just gave her a helping hand is all” she replied “The sucking comes after she romances me” she replied “Now… what’s going on?” she asked knowing Wynonna was looking shocked.

Sighing heavily “Do you remember the woman that hit on me?” Wynonna asked, Waverly nodded her head in response and Wynonna moved to the next question “Do you remember that alpha wolf with the silver fur that carried me home on its back” she asked.

“Yeah I remember, what’s this about?” Waverly asked confused.

“The wolf and the woman are the same person” Wynonna whispered in shock.

Waverly’s mouth dropped open in shock “What, how did you know?” she asked confused.

“Well I saw her today and we talked and had a meal in the diner” Wynonna admitted but stopped when she saw Waverly grinning at her, “What?” she asked.

Waverly shrugged her shoulders and grinned “No… I just find it odd that you met her and went for a meal with her” she said “Maybe you found your own Nicole” she said.

Wynonna shook her head “Even if I have, nothing is going to happen between her and I” she said.

Waverly looked confused “What… why not?!” her voice came out as nothing more than a whine.

“Because I’m… I’m damaged Waverly” Wynonna replied with a defeated tone “Everything good I’ve ever had in my life… I’ve ruined” she said.

Waverly shrugged “Maybe this is your chance… a chance to actually be happy” she replied before shrugging “Why not go on one date with her?” she asked.

Wynonna looked to her sister in disbelief “Are you seriously suggesting I ask her out?” she asked.

“Yeah” Waverly replied before smirking “I’m sure she’d be happy to have you on top of her” she teased before walking “Goodnight” she called over her shoulder.

Wynonna groaned now having that mental image in her head… Maya was going to be the end of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this latest update.
> 
> Next chapter: Wynonna struggled to make a choice about Maya, Nicole finally gains control of her wolf and Maya comes to the homestead with a question to ask Wynonna.


	11. Control and a Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna receives a night visitor, Maya helps Nicole and Maya has a question for Wynonna.

The living room:

Wynonna was sitting alone on the couch, her thoughts were locked on a certain silver haired woman who had a… furrier side and liked to howl to the moon, Nicole and Waverly were in bed and she couldn’t sleep so she was sitting in the living room nursing a glass of whiskey when she heard noises outside, something pattering outside.

Grabbing the shotgun from nearby Wynonna went outside to investigate, she came to a stop when she saw the familiar silver wolf with black streaks down the side of its body, the wolf looked at her as it tilted its head to the side curiously, Wynonna smiled as she put the shotgun back inside before returning outside.

“Well, aren’t you going to come in?” Wynonna called, the rain was coming down hard and the last thing she wanted was for Maya to get sick, if it was even possible for.

Wynonna knew it was going to be a tight fit through the door because of the sheer size of the wolf, the walls were still cracked from Nicole’s first changed and maybe having Maya here would be a big help to Nicole in learning for her to control her wolf side, the wolf though knew too she was going to cause some damage in squeezing through the doorway, looking to the barn the wolf looked to Wynonna who got the message.

Going back inside Wynonna grabbed a blanket and she led Maya’s wolf to the barn, the wolf lowered itself onto its stomach and as the wolf lay there Wynonna covered Maya’s hulking wolf form with a blanket and she sat besides the wolf for a while, her fingers running through its fur.

She began to fall asleep and she grabbed the 2nd blanket and laid down next to the wolf, turning its head the wolf looked at Wynonna before rising back up and it moved closer before lowering itself into its side, the wolf’s back towards Wynonna but Wynonna smiled knowing what Maya’s wolf was trying to tell her, it was telling her to snuggle into her and keep warm.

“You smell like a wet dog” Wynonna said with a giggle, she still snuggled up against the hulking wolf’s body and with a tired smile she whispered “No humping” she said with elicited a whine from the wolf making Wynonna giggle, soon both Wynonna and the wolf fell asleep.

The following morning:

Waverly was out searching for Wynonna when she checked the barn and found Wynonna snuggled up to a silver haired woman who she assumed was Maya, Maya was naked but covered modestly with a blanket and Wynonna was spooning her, her right arm wrapped around Maya’s body protectively, slowly Wynonna stirred and the corner of her lips curved up into a soft smile when she looked at Maya.

Waverly’s giggle caused Wynonna to look at her, the smirk Waverly had caused Wynonna to blush and she mouthed at Waverly to shut up, not wanting to wake Maya, turning away Waverly walked out of the barn leaving Wynonna alone with a sleeping Maya, Wynonna looked at Maya’s sleeping form and brushing Maya’s hair gently Wynonna smiled when Maya moaned Wynonna’s name sleepily.

Wynonna walked out and went to the house to grab some clothes before returning, Maya was still asleep when she got back, Wynonna’s eyes landed on the tent in the blanket, Wynonna bit her lip to stop the giggle, soon though she gently shook Maya awake.

Maya groaning as she woke “No… sleep longer” she whined.

“Come on, up you get” Wynonna said softly.

Slowly Maya sat up and she wiped her eyes before focusing on Wynonna who was doing her best to keep her eyes off the tent, Maya looked down before blushing in realization “Uh… sorry” she said.

“No problem” Wynonna replied with a teasing smirk, her eyes twinkling mischievously before she handed Maya a pair of jeans, a pair of Nicole’s boxers, a shirt and shoes.

Maya smiled in appreciation “Uh… thanks” she said softly.

“Anytime” Wynonna said, Maya went to tie her silver hair up into a pony tail, but Wynonna gripped her wrist to stop her “No… keep your hair the way it is” she said.

Maya smiled as she turned around, Wynonna began stroking Maya’s hair slowly and carefully, running her fingers gently through Maya’s long hair that flowed down to her shoulders, slowly though Wynonna pulled away with a soft smile “Uh… get dressed, there’s coffee being made” she said.

Smiling nervously Maya nodded her head and Wynonna left her to get dressed, Maya facepalmed herself and growled at how now Wynonna made her insides a quivering mess, Maya got to her feet and she got dressed.

Mean whilst Wynonna was pouring out a cup of coffee when Waverly came in with a smirk pulling her sister into a tight hug, she soon reared back fast “Damn… you smell like a wet dog” she stated.

Wynonna laughed “That is from Maya turning up in her wolf form, she was soaked so she wanted to stay in the barn” she explained.

Waverly’s smirk deepened “And why did you stay with her?” she asked.

Wynonna shrugged “Didn’t want her to be alone?” she admitted.

Waverly squealed “Aww I knew you liked her!” she jumped up as she clapped her hands together.

Wynonna laughed “Yeah I like her, but nothing is going to happen… she… deserves better than me” she said.

Waverly shook her head “Maybe she is thinking the same thing about you” she said.

Wynonna sighed heavily, Maya knocked on the door and stepped in “Hey” she greeted, her eyes zeroing in on Wynonna causing Waverly to smirk.

Walking over to Maya, Waverly extended her hand “Hi… I’m Waverly, Wynonna’s sister” she introduced herself.

Shaking Waverly’s hand Maya smiled “Nice to meet you Waverly… I’m Maya” she replied.

Nicole, Waverly, Wynonna and Maya all sat together at the table, of course Wynonna teased Nicole which made Maya giggle, she could also see Nicole was haunted and struggling with the animal with her, Maya knew of that struggle and she also knew the worst was going to be when Nicole hits her mating cycle.

That was always the toughest part of the werewolf curse, and Nicole was had not yet gained full control over herself and when she hit her mating cycle then it was going to get bad, if she did not have control over herself by the time she hit her mating cycle then there is a chance she could end up killing Waverly in a heated fuck session.

Maya looked to Nicole and smiled “Nicole… do you have a moment to talk?” she asked.

Nicole nodded her head and she followed Maya outside on the porch, Nicole was curious as to why Maya would want to talk to her in private but since Maya was a werewolf like her, maybe she wanted to give Nicole advice.

They sat on the steps of the porch and Maya smiled, Nicole sat beside her and she looked to Maya curiously “So… what’s up?” Nicole asked.

Maya looked to Nicole with a sympathetic smile “You’re struggling, I can feel it… you’re wolf” Maya started “I can see it in your eyes” she said.

Nicole nodded her head “Yeah… I am” she whispered.

Maya nodded “You need to learn control… especially within the next month” she said.

Nicole looked to Maya with confusion and worry “Why… what’s going to happen?” she asked.

“We’re going to hit our mating cycle, usually happens around that time for every werewolf” Maya replied “And if you don’t learn control before then, you will end up killing Waverly” she warned.

Nicole shook her head “No… I will never hurt Waves” she replied.

“You won’t be able to control yourself, the wolf will come out and Waverly will be at risk” Maya replied.

Groaning in frustration Nicole got to her feet “I’ve tried though, I just don’t know how to control it” she admitted.

“You need to run” Maya said as she got to her feet.

Nicole narrowed her eyes in confusion “Huh?”

Maya laughed at the confused expression “You need to run” she turned to the wide-open land “You’ve got all this wide-open land… you just need to let the wolf run free” she said.

Nicole got to her feet and she sighed heavily “Are you sure?” she asked.

Maya walked behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders “Close your eyes?” she instructed, Nicole followed ordered and she closed her eyes as Maya continued to instruct her “Ok… now think of Waverly; her smile… her laugh… her touch” she instructed.

Nicole opened her eyes and looked at Maya curiously “Are you serious?” she asked.

Maya nodded her head “Yeah, I am” she replied, Nicole shrugged and she did as Maya instructed her, she began to concentrate on Waverly and everything she loves about her as Maya continued “You’re heart, you’re soul is with Waverly, use that love to take control” she said.

Nicole could feel the wolf inside her rumbling, a growl escaped her throat as her eyes glowed yellow, the sound of blood pumping and heart beating filling her ears, the howling inside her head getting louder and louder with each passing second, Waverly and Wynonna stepped outside to watch curiously.

“Ok… go!!!” Maya pushed Nicole hard and Waverly broke off into a sprint, Waverly watched as Nicole leapt high into the air and changed into her wolf, black fur with streaks of red down the side of it’s body ruffling in the wind as the wolf ran around the field.

Waverly cheered happily as she launched herself onto her sister, Maya turned her head to face her “It’s only just beginning” she said with a smile.

The 2 weeks passed, Maya helped Nicole with her training and Nicole was a fast learner, Maya trained her with Waverly’s help and Nicole was grateful, now she could go into her mating cycle without fear of hurting Waverly.

Maya was sitting on the bench with her book the one day when Nicole came outside and sat besides her “Uh, I was wondering if I could ask you a question” she said.

“Sure” Maya replied as she set her book aside, she had been staying at the homestead, so she could help Nicole.

“Does it hurt… when we hit out mating cycle?” Nicole asked.

“A little, you will feel a burning urge to throw Waverly to the ground and… pound her” Maya smiled “Is Wynonna inside?” she asked.

Nicole nodded her head “Yeah she is in there” she answered.

“Good” Maya replied and she went walking off into the living room.

Wynonna was sitting on the couch when Maya entered the room with a smile, Wynonna looked up and smiled in return “Hey Maya” she greeted.

“Hey Wynonna… are you free tomorrow night?” Maya asked.

Wynonna nodded her head “Sure I’m free, why?” she asked.

Maya smiled “Good, I was hoping you would like to go out to dinner with me… on a date?” she asked.

Wynonna was frozen in her seat, nervously stuttering over her answer before smiling “I’d love to” she replied.

“Great… see you them” Maya said as she walked out with a bounce in her step “Pick you up at 7” she called very her shoulder “Casual wear, nothing fancy” she called.

Wynonna smiled, once Maya was gone Wynonna burst into a sprint to find her sister.

She had not been on a date in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Next chapter: Wynonna and Maya go on their first date and get to know one another, Nicole surprises Waverly with a romantic meal and Bobo Del Rey is wanting revenge.


	12. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Maya go on their first date, Nicole and Waverly share a romantic meal, Maya reveals her past only to remember something important about new werewolves like Nicole... they hit their mating cycle earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for their comments on this story and for their support, you are all amazing and I love each and every one of you *Blows kisses to reader readers*
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Wynonna was in her room when Waverly came into the room “Hey Nonna” Waverly greeted as she sat down on Wynonna’s bed “Wow you really are nervous” she commented with a smirk.

Looking to her sis Wynonna glared before whining “I have not been on a date in a while” she whined.

Waverly smiled in sympathy for her sister “Look, best thing for you to do is to not overthink things, just take it as it comes” she said.

Wynonna turned to her sister and grinned “Oh… I’ll definitely be taking it as it comes” she said with a playful sparkle in her eyes.

Waverly groaned, she closed her eyes shut tight “Aww Wynonna!” she whined, “I’m going to need therapy now” she whined as she walked off leaving a laughing Wynonna in her wake.

Later that evening:

Wynonna opened the door and found Maya standing there wearing a leather jacket, shirt and jeans; leaning against the truck with her hands in her pockets and Wynonna smiled as she joined her by the truck “So, where we going to?” she asked.

Maya smiled, she motioned with her head as she replied “Follow me” she said.

But before they were able to set off across the field Waverly came rushing out and blocked their path, folding her arms and looking as threatening as possible with Peacemaker resting comfortably in her holster.

“Now You, I expect Wynonna to be home at the proper hour” Waverly started “Break her heart” drawing peacemaker from her holster “I’ll blow your balls off” she threatened.

Maya paled instantly before nodding her head, Wynonna shielding Maya’s crotch with her hand causing Maya’s cheeks to turn bright red.

Wynonna and Maya left and Waverly returned to the BBD whilst Nicole worked on something back at the house.

Wynonna followed Maya and took note of how Maya’s silver hair was as usual flowing gracefully down to her shoulders, they walked across the field of the land when they came to a stop at a small picnic blanket with a picnic basket laying on it and beside it was a bucket of with a bottle of wine inside.

Looking to Maya in shock and a smirk “I’m not really one for romantic picnics under the stars… but I’ll give it a try” she said.

Maya smirked “Open the basket” she said softly.

Wynonna narrowed her eyes before opening the basket, she broke out into the biggest grin possible when she saw all her favorite snacks inside, turning to Maya in shock Wynonna asked “How did you know?”

Maya’s eyes widened, her face took on a crazy expression “Because I’ve been watching you, stalking you” she said, Wynonna smirked and kept her eyes locked on Maya with a firm gaze, Maya began to giggle as she shook her head “Nah, Waverly helped me prepare it” she admitted.

Wynonna smiled fondly and shook her head “Oh Waverly” she whispered, as badass as her baby sister was… she still saw signs of her old baby sister in Waverly from time to time such as this moment.

Sitting on the blanket Maya and Wynonna cracked open the wine and began to snack.

Mean whilst back at the homestead:

Waverly returned home from the BBD to a stunning surprise, the lights were off and the candles were flickering all over the place, the table was covered with a table cloth and there was a candle flickering in the centre, Waverly’s and Nicole’s music was playing from the first time they dated which brought back tearful memories for Waverly.

“I uh… I hope you like it?” Nicole asked as she entered the living room, fidgeting with her hands.

Waverly looked to Nicole and she pulled her into a loving hug “I love it” she whispered.

Nicole and Waverly sat down to eat and talk, the romancing had begun.

Back with Wynonna and Maya:

Laying on the blanket looking up at the stars, Wynonna inhaled deep “You know, I’ve never had a hate like this before” she admitted.

Maya smirked “Have you ever been on dates?” she asked, already hearing rumors all over Purgatory about Wynonna’s promiscuous side.

Wynonna looked to Maya “Ah… so I see you’ve heard the tales of Wynonna Earp” she said.

Maya nodded “I may have heard the stories” she admitted.

Wynonna sat up “Is that why you asked me out?” she was curious “Because I’m an easy lay?” she asked.

Maya sat up and ran her finger through Wynonna’s hair, shaking her head Maya smiled “No… I asked you out because I really like you” she admitted “I don’t listen to rumors” she said.

Wynonna lowered her head “Yeah well, you should… truth is I’m a shit covered train wreck” she whispered.

Maya smiled sadly “Do you really believe that about yourself?” she asked.

Wynonna nodded her head “Yes” she answered.

“I don’t care” Maya replied “I really like you and I want to see where this goes between us” she admitted before stuttering over her words “I mean… if there is something, unless I got the signals mixed up” she became a gibbering mess.

Wynonna surged forward and planted a kiss to Maya’s lips, Maya fell silent as her eyes fluttered closed, savoring Wynonna’s soft lips pressing against her own before Wynonna pulled away with a beaming smile and she spoke softly “No mixed signals here” she whispered.

Maya broke out into a beaming grin and soon they lay back down and looked at the stars, Wynonna looked to Maya “Ok… tell me something about yourself?” she asked.

Maya looked to Wynonna and smiled “Ok… what do you wanna know?” she asked.

Shrugging her shoulders Wynonna smiled “Anything” she answered.

Maya nodded her head and she shifted about until she was laying on her side and she began to tell Wynonna everything about herself “I grew up in… an old fashioned house, old beliefs and ideals about how people should be, when my father discovered I was a lesbian I was thrown out and disowned by both my mother and my father” she started “I bounced from sofa to sofa until I finished my education, a friend of mine invited me to go backpacking to Europe with her… that’s where I ended up like this” she admitted “One night, my friend and I were camping in out tents” Maya’s mind flashed back to the night.

**_ Flashback: _ **

**_ Maya was laying in her tent when movement sounded outside, sitting up Maya narrowed her eyes curiously “Rhianna” she called out but now answer was given, slowly she crawled out of her tent and found nothing and no one, it was pitch black so she grabbed her torch from her tent and aimed it at Rhianna’s tent only to gasp in horror, the tent was torn apart and bloodied. _ **

**_ “Rhianna!!!” Maya screamed as she began to scan her surroundings, her whole body shaking in fear as she looked around with her torch, the bushes nearby rustled and Maya went to investigate only nothing could have prepared her for the massive wolf that would launch itself and attack her. _ **

**_ Flashback end: _ **

“The wolf bit into my thigh, I screamed but nobody came so I grabbed Rhianna’s knife that was laying besides the remains of her tent and I stabbed the wolf with it repeatedly until it let go” Maya said.

Wynonna took her hand and squeezed it tight “And that’s how you ended up a werewolf?” she asked.

Maya nodded her head “Yeah” she whispered “Rhianna’s body was never found” she looked at Wynonna “That’s actually another reason why I’m here” she replied, Wynonna narrowed her eyes looking confused until Maya explained “I got a message from a friend who was out this way recently, she’s spotted Rhianna working with demons” she said.

“So… you came out here, for her?” Wynonna asked slightly hurt.

Maya smiled “I came out here to find out what happened to her, why she let everyone think she was dead and more than that… why she’s running with demons” she ran her fingers through Wynonna’s hair “Now… I want to stay because of you” she whispered “You make this life more… fun” she said with a grin.

Smiling at Maya, Wynonna moved and she straddled Maya’s hips causing Maya to stutter and blush “Uh, as much as I… Uh… want this Wynonna, I want to take things slow” she whispered.

Wynonna smirked “Oh don’t worry, we’re taking it slow” she leaned down and her lips met Maya’s.

Maya moaned softly as Wynonna’s soft lips was pressed against her own, her hand brushed Wynonna’s hair back behind her ear, their kiss started off as slow and gently, moving in sync with one another until Maya’s tongue swept across Wynonna’s bottom lip seeking permission for her tongue to enter Wynonna’s mouth.

Wynonna instantly gave Maya access to her mouth, their conversation and their wine long forgotten as their kiss became heated, their tongue and teeth clashing as their mouths greedily devoured one another in a searing and passionate kiss, Wynonna’s hands moving through Maya’s long silver hair.

Maya’s hands moved down Wynonna’s body and gripped Wynonna’s ass through the fabric of Wynonna’s tight jeans, Wynonna’s hips moving and grinding against Maya’s causing a moan to ripple from them both as Maya became excited, her blood rushing to a certain organ.

Wynonna broke the kiss and smirked as she ground her hips against Maya’s causing a moan and a growl to ripple from Maya’s throat, her eyes glowing dangerously yellow as Wynonna’s crotch ground against the bulge in Maya’s Jeans.

“F-F-F-F-F-Fuck” Maya whispered, her eyes glowing bright yellow.

Wynonna smirk deepened “Feels like you cell phone has full signal” she teased.

Maya growled causing a shiver to run up Wynonna’s spin but then Maya stopped.

Wynonna was instantly worried “What is it?” she asked.

Maya looked deep in thought before shaking her head “It’s nothing, I feel like I’ve forgotten something” she said before the lightbulb switched on, she remembered something “Oh shit shaft” she said before jumping up, grabbing Wynonna’s hand and pulling her to her feet Maya ran towards the homestead with Wynonna close behind.

“What’s wrong?” Wynonna called as she ran to keep up with Maya.

“I’m so stupid, I forgot new werewolves like Nicole hit their mating cycle much sooner than planned” Maya called back over her shoulder “Waverly’s in danger!!!” she shouted.

Wynonna’s panic doubled and so did her pace as they raced back to the house.

Mean whilst:

Straddling Nicole’s lap Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulder, their lips inches apart and Nicole smiled, surging forward she caught Waverly’s lips with her own, the kiss was searing and intense with untamed passion, their teeth and tongues clashing hungrily, and a growl ripped from Nicole’s throat.

Waverly shuddered when she heard Nicole growl, it turned her on so much hearing such a sexy sound coming from her girlfriend, soon though the kiss became more and more intense with Nicole raking her fingers down Waverly’s body, Waverly was not complaining however, she did not mind Nicole being rough.

She began to grind her hips against the growing bulge in Nicole’s pants, moaning in pleasure at the delicious friction their grinding bodies were causing Waverly leaned her head back and allowed Nicole’s teeth to nip at her skin but then things got intense fast, Waverly could feel something sharp digging into the small of her back and when she looked, she saw Nicole’s nails were sharp and digging into her skin.

“Nicole… babe” Waverly pushed her girlfriend away from her neck to allow their eyes to meet and soon Waverly felt panic rise, Nicole’s eyes were glowing dangerously yellow and her teeth were becoming sharper.

Nicole hit her mating cycle and Waverly was confused… Maya told them the mating cycle wouldn’t hit until about a months’ time.

Did she lie or was their something she forgot?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter: Nicole locks herself away in the bedroom as she suffers her mating cycle and Waverly locks herself in the bedroom with Nicole: Maya worries about her own mating cycle and Wynonna reassures her that they will handle it together.
> 
> And Wynonna gets traumatised from hearing the aggressiveness of Nicole and Waverly in the locked bedroom.  
> *Very explicit Wayhaught sex*


	13. Nicole's mating cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole have some hot fun when Nicole hits her mating cycle early.

Wynonna and Maya burst through the door, Waverly nor Nicole was seen but they did hear something pounding against the bedroom door upstairs so they went to investigate, soon they found Waverly pounding on the bedroom door and trying to open it but only failed with every attempt “Nicole… baby please open up” she pleaded.

“Baby girl… are you ok?” Wynonna asked as she ran to her sister’s side when she saw the back of Waverly’s shirt was torn but luckily she was not hurt.

Looking to Maya; Waverly glared at her “What the hell is going on with her?!” she demanded.

Maya closed her eyes “I’m sorry, I forgot that new werewolves like Nicole hit their mating cycle early” she said wincing “Sorry” she gave a nervous chuckle.

Wynonna smirked and shook her head before looking to her sister “Go easy on her baby girl, she pulled away from me and that show’s great restraint” she said.

Maya grumbled “Great restraint my ass, right now my ‘cell phone’ is right now at maximum signal” she said low enough for Wynonna to hear.

Wynonna smirk deepened at their inside joke whilst Waverly looked confused before shaking her head “Ok, how do I help her?” Waverly asked.

Maya shook her head “You can’t, she needs to work this out alone” she said.

Waverly shook her head and she stormed off downstairs before coming back with the spare key, Wynonna grabbed her wrist and she shook her head “Baby girl… no!” she said firmly.

Waverly smiled “I’ll be fine Nonna… Nicole needs me” she whispered.

Wynonna growled in defeat before releasing her sister’s wrist and she nodded her head “Ok, fine” she said.

Waverly nodded her head and she planted a kiss to Wynonna’s cheek before unlocking the door “Nicole babe… I’m coming inside” she gave a warning before opening the door and slipping inside, closing and locking the door behind her.

Maya looked at Wynonna and pointed to the door “Shouldn’t have she gone in there with Peacemaker?” she asked.

Wynonna shook her head and smiled “No… they’ll be fine” she said.

Maya nodded her head and she took Wynonna’s hand and she led Wynonna away from the door and back downstairs, they had Whiskey in the kitchen, Maya still felt guilty about forgetting the mating cycle hitting Nicole early and she just hoped that Nicole would not hurt Waverly.

Upstairs

Waverly stood in the room and her eyes focused on Nicole who was kneeling in the darkened corner of the bedroom, shaking her head Nicole whimpered “Leave… run” she pleaded, her eyes glowing yellow.

Waverly simply stood her ground and shook her head “No… you need help” she said as she began to unbutton her shirt.

A growl rippled from Nicole’s throat and her eyes blazed bright “You don’t mean that!” she growled out between clenched teeth.

Waverly smiled “I do… I’m done waiting” she slipped “I want you” she said firmly.

Nicole shot out of the darkness and Waverly was slammed hard against the door, Nicole pinning her against the wood of the door and pressing her own body against Waverly’s, Wynonna looked worried when they heard something slam against the door and she went to investigate when Maya jumped in her path “No… you don’t want to do that” she said.

Wynonna shook her head “Waverly could be hurt” she replied stunned that Maya tried to stop her.

Maya shook her head “Nicole’s first mating cycle, is supposed to be rough” she revealed.

Wynonna’s face became comical as she looked at Maya in realization “Ok… then what?” she asked as she tried to stop her cheeks from turning red “Can’t she be gentle?” she asked.

Maya nodded her head “Of course, but Nicole needs to work her first mating cycle out out of her system with Waverly, the next mating cycle will be much sweeter… though it will depend if Waverly wants it gentle or not” she answered as she blushed.

Wynonna smirked “So… if I told you that I wanted you to take me, if I told you I wanted you to throw me on the couch and fuck me so hard that the couch is wrecked and I’m sore all over?” she asked.

Maya growled in response “Then I would take you on the couch, hell you could ask me to take you in the barn or on the hood of your truck and I’d do it” she admitted.

Wynonna shivered, she downed another glass of whiskey with a smile “I’ll be sure to remember that” she said with a playful tone as her smile morphed into a grin.

Maya led Wynonna out of the house, knowing it was going to get noisy as hell.

Mean whilst:

Waverly shivered when Nicole leaned in and sniffed her neck, her pussy was already soaked from the kiss before Nicole’s mating cycle kicked in, without warning Nicole’s lips were on hers and their kiss held nothing back, untamed passion and fire coursing through their veins as they gripped at one another’s clothes and tore at them.

Nicole growled into the kiss causing a shiver to run up Waverly’s spine but she gave as good as she got, her lips devouring Nicole’s as she returned the kiss with equal passion, they stumbled over towards the bed without breaking the kiss until Nicole shoved Waverly down on to the bed.

Smiling in response to how rough Nicole was getting Waverly licked her lips as she sat up, watching Nicole unbuckling her jeans before pushing them down to the floor, her cock already throbbing and fully erect just waiting for Waverly.

Nicole looked to Waverly as the brunette shifted closer until her face was inches away from Nicole’s throbbing cock and she gripped it tight with both hands with a smirk, hearing the moan ripple from Nicole made Waverly smile bright as she squeezed Nicole’s cock causing another moan to rip from Nicole.

Gripping Waverly’s hair tight Nicole watched as Waverly teased her, her tongue slide up the stem of her Nicole’s cock and darting across the tip making Nicole moan out but also growl in frustration, she was not in the mood for being teased and Waverly knew it, looking at Nicole with a grin, Waverly continued to tease her girlfriend with her tongue knowing Nicole was going to lose it.

She did.

With her grip on Waverly’s hair Nicole pulled Waverly hard and drove her cock deep into Waverly’s waiting mouth, Waverly gagged out as the head of Nicole’s shaft hit the back of her throat, gripping Nicole’s hips tight Waverly bobbed her head along Nicole’s member, greedily taking it deep into her mouth and down her throat causing it to bulge and Waverly to gag, moaning loud Nicole kept going, fucking Waverly’s mouth with her cock and Waverly eagerly bobbing her head as she greedily took it.

“OHHHHH FUCK!” Nicole growled “Keep going babe, suck it!” she gripped Waverly’s hair tighter and Waverly picked up the pace, her head bobbing along Nicole’s cock and taking it deep, deepthroating Nicole making her gag, Nicole’s climax was getting closer as she moved her hips in time with Waverly’s bobbing head, precum leaking from the head of her cock and onto Waverly’s tongue making Waverly moan as she lapped it up greedily.

Arching back Nicole gave a loud cry as she shot her load hard into Waverly’s waiting mouth and Waverly smiled as she took it, swallowed every amount of Nicole’s hot cum that was shooting into her mouth.

Pulling back off Nicole’s cock, Waverly grinned as she continued to stroke Nicole’s shaft, Nicole was still hard and her eyes blazed yellow, roughly pushing Waverly onto her back Nicole pulled Waverly’s jeans off along with her panties, Waverly smiled happy now that both she and Nicole was naked.

Sitting back up Waverly instantly wrapped her mouth around Nicole’s nipples and began sucking hungrily, Nicole’s head leaned back and she gave a low moan of pleasure as her hands ran through Waverly’s hair, Waverly switched between both nipples and sucked and licked more which only fed Nicole’s need to fuck.

Pushing Waverly hard onto her back Nicole got down between Waverly’s thighs and she buried her mouth against Waverly’s soaked pussy, Waverly arched back and moaned loudly as she gripped and pulled Nicole’s hair, her hips bucking and grinding against Nicole’s face, Nicole’s tongue lapping greedily inside her, the mere taste of Waverly’s delicious pussy juices driving Nicole insane.

The words flying from Waverly’s mouth was an even bigger turn on, hearing Waverly using those words made Nicole hard and horny, her eyes glowing bright yellow as her tongue lapped away non-stop.

Waverly’s hips bucked and ground harder against Nicole’s face and Nicole picked up the pace, her tongue lavishing away at Waverly’s inner walls and savoring the taste of Waverly on her tongue.

Waverly began to convulse, Nicole’s tongue was driving her closer to the edge of her climax and Waverly knew she couldn’t hold on any longer… and so did Nicole, she doubled her efforts to get Waverly to climax, soon Waverly began shaking and convulsing as she screamed in pleasure, her insides clenching and releasing as she came hard, her juices pouring out and into Nicole’s eager mouth that lapped and swallowed greedily before pulling back and grinning.

Waverly was a panting mess as Nicole hovered over her, looking deep into Waverly’s eyes; Nicole’s glowing eyes winked at Waverly as she spoke “Oh babe… we’re only just beginning” she said before picking up Waverly with her hands gripping Waverly’s ass tight, Waverly’s arms and legs wrapped around Nicole’s body on instinct as Nicole pinned her roughly to the wall.

Downstairs:

Wynonna and Maya came back in because Wynonna forgot her jacket, walking over to the chair where her jacket was; Wynonna grabbed it and headed back to Maya when they heard the scream of Waverly followed by the sound of something violently banging against the wall upstairs, Waverly cries as she begged for more were forever etched into Wynonna’s memory.

Maya felt bad and she dragged the pale Wynonna out the door.

“Now I need serious therapy” Wynonna whispered.

Maya giggled “Well look on the bright side… at least they’re not on the couch doing it” she pointed out.

Wynonna clenched her eyes shut “WHY DID YOU PUT THAT IN MY HEAD?!!!” she cried causing Maya to laugh harder, doubling over as she clenched her sides in laughter.

Mean whilst back upstairs:

Waverly’s back slammed against the wall with every thrust Nicole gave, Nicole pistoned her shaft deep inside Waverly going harder and faster as she possibly could, Waverly was clinging to her tight, panting and writhing against Nicole’s body that had her pinned to the wall.

Nicole’s hips were pistoning rapidly without slowing down, Waverly’s walls were stretched wide and clenching Nicole’s cock tight, Waverly’s pussy took every inch greedily as she screamed and moaned in ecstasy whilst clinging to her girlfriend, her arms and legs tightening around Nicole tight as Nicole slammed her length all the way inside her.

Throwing dirty language, Waverly showed how dirty she could be as she demanded for more and used various languages as she demanded for more, Nicole was all too happy to oblige her girlfriend, the fire caused by her mating cycle was intense and so was the way she was pounding her girlfriend.

Nicole found herself feeling glad that Waverly was not a werewolf either, the amount of power they would have and combined with the mating cycle… well the homestead would have holes in the walls.

Nicole hit her climax and she emptied herself inside Waverly, Waverly clung to her as they rode out their orgasms together whilst clinging to one another, Nicole finally reigned in some control as Waverly kept her face buried in the curve of Nicole’s neck and her body began shaking hard almost like she was sobbing.

Fear ran through Nicole’s body as she feared she crossed the line but when Nicole went to pull back, Waverly tightened her arms and legs around Nicole and pulled her face from Nicole’s neck revealing she was laughing, her cheeks bright red.

“Wow… that was… wow” Waverly whispered before grinning “Got anymore left?” she asked.

Nicole nodded her head but she continued to keep her control “Are you sure… Waves, I don’t want to hurt you” she whispered scared.

Waverly smiled as she planted a kiss to Nicole’s lips “You could never hurt me Nicole… I trust you utterly and completely, with my heart, my soul and my body” Waverly said before she leaned in and whispered with pure lust in her eyes “Now shut up… and fuck me” she demanded.

A growl rippled from Nicole’s throat as a grin lit up her face, throwing Waverly hard on to the bed Nicole climbed on top of her and their kiss became more and more aggressive, their hands pulling at each other’s hair whilst Nicole pushed her cock deep inside Waverly again for another round.

Waverly gripped the sides of the headboard and held on tight as Nicole began to fuck her, hard and fast as Waverly’s pussy took every inch like before Nicole held back of course, she could hear the wolf within her mind howling and her teeth sharpened, Waverly’s shoulder looked so inviting to her, the werewolf wanted to bite Waverly, to pass on the curse, to make Waverly hers… forever.

Nicole held off for as long as she could, she fought the urge… until the urge was all too much especially since she could hear Waverly’s heart pounding wildly in her chest and her sharpened teeth sank into Waverly’s shoulder, Waverly cried out in pain but her legs tightened around Nicole and Nicole kept going, fucking Waverly hard and fast into the bed as the headboard bashed against the wall.

Nicole and Waverly were at it for hours, it was by the 6th hour when Wynonna and Maya returned and found the place was silent, though upon investigating they found the bed trashed along with most of the furniture, Nicole and Waverly laying on the floor under a blanket.

Nicole remained human during her mating session with Waverly but her teeth and claws did come out, along with incredible bursts of strength though wound up breaking the bed and the rest of the furniture.

Waverly was snuggled up to Nicole, coated in sweat and covered in claw marks along with a bite mark on her shoulder, Maya of course noticed the bite on Waverly’s shoulder and she paled… “Uh oh” she whispered.

Wynonna looked to her “What… what’s wrong?” she asked.

Maya blushed “Uh… tell me, does the homestead have insurance for damages to the house?” she asked.

“No?” Wynonna asked “Why?” she answered, Maya blushed, she walked away leaving Wynonna still confused.

Wynonna looked around at the trashed room and the broken furniture before paling “Oh god… now I’m really in need of a therapist” she muttered before grabbing her whiskey bottle and downed it.

Then of course Waverly sleepily rolled over and the blanket fell away revealing her naked body, Wynonna cried out “ARGH…. I’M BLIND!!!” being as dramatic as possible.

Waverly and Nicole shot up and covered themselves back up with the blanket again.

All the whilst Maya was laughing so hard down stairs, her sides were aching as Wynonna dramatically covered her eyes.

“I’MMMMM FUCKING BLIND!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter.
> 
> Next Chapter: Nicole is worried about the bite on Waverly's shoulder and Waverly finally ends Bobo Del Rey... Wynonna and Maya head on their 2nd date.


	14. 2nd Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly puts an end to Bobo once and for all, Maya takes Wynonna on a 2nd date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, I hope you enjoy this latest update/

It had been a few days since Nicole hit her mating cycle earlier than planned and it had been a few days since she and Waverly hard their fun, guilt filled her though every time she saw that bite on Waverly’s shoulder and it was already healing fast, just like her wound when she was bitten by those wolves.

Nicole was getting worried for Waverly who was right now out Revenant hunting and she wanted to be alone with her thoughts, it allowed for Nicole to think about what she had done in her lustful haze and biting into Waverly’s shoulder was not something she planned to do.

Mean whilst Waverly was tracking Revenants through the woods when she found them, along with Bobo Del Rey, Bobo was kneeling before a makeshift shrine that was devoted to Willa, Waverly could not contain her anger at the mere sight of it, Willa did not deserve a burial or a shrine but here it was, built for Willa so Bobo could grieve for her.

Waverly drew Peacemaker from its holster and she advanced, stepping out from behind the trees Waverly raised peacemaker and fired, the revenants scattered as Waverly advanced and fired cutting down as many revenants as she possibly could, Bobo surprised her and tackled her to the ground.

Waverly hit the ground hard and Bobo pinned her with his body and began punching her violently, his fists colliding with her face repeatedly but then something happened that he did not expect, Waverly’s eyes closed her body remained motionless, pulling back Bobo smirked in victory.

His victory was short lived through when Waverly’s eyelids flew open and her eyes were glowing yellow, breaking Bobo’s hold on her Waverly pushed him off and sent him flying into the tree behind him.

Standing tall Waverly’s cut lip healed along with her bruised face, her eyes returning to normal as she grabbed peacemaker that was knocked from her hand and pressed it against Bobo’s forehead.

Waverly glared in hatred “I would tell you to find peace… but I hope you never will” she spat before pulling the trigger and sent Bobo back to hell, after Bobo vanished from sight Waverly walked away after destroying the shrine Bobo made to dedicate Willa.

As she walked away with peacemaker, Waverly remembered the incredible power she felt, the howling inside her brain was getting louder but she buried it deep inside and kept control though she felt adrenaline coursing though her as she walked away into the darkness.

Mean whilst:

Wynonna was in the homestead when Maya arrived, Waverly had just returned home after dealing with Bobo Del Rey and Maya had come to pick up Wynonna for a romantic 2nd date though she was keeping it tight to her chest and Wynonna was curious as to whatever Maya had planned.

“Hey Wynonna” Maya greeted cheerfully with a beaming smile “So, you ready?” she asked.

Wynonna grabbed her jacket “Sure but where are we going?” she asked curiously.

Maya took her hand and led her out but not before looking to Waverly “Think you can spare her a few hours?” she asked.

Waverly smiled bright “Oh I do, Bobo has been dealt with” she replied.

Wynonna allowed herself to be led to her truck and Maya drove them away from the homestead and out of Purgatory, they drove for a while until they reached a field where there was a lot of people gathered around.

Maya climbed out of the truck and she opened Wynonna’s door, Wynonna followed Maya out and she smiled “Ok… what’s going on?” she asked curiously, Maya smiled as she pointed, Wynonna looked and her eyes widened in shock… hot air balloons.

Looking to Maya with a smirk “Really, you thought hot air balloons as romantic?” she asked.

Maya nervously shrugged and lowered her head “I was stuck, so I looked at sights called romantic 2nd dates and this was one, seemed like a good idea at the time” she said.

Wynonna took her hand and led her towards the hot air balloon that Maya pointed at before “Well, no time like the present” she said.

Maya and Maya got into the basket together and Maya pressed the front of her body against Wynonna’s, her arms wrapped securely around Wynonna’s body keeping her body flush against her own, Wynonna wrapped her arms around Maya’s shoulder and they held onto each other tight as the hot air balloon rose from the ground.

Turning around in Maya’s arms Wynonna looked at the horizon with her back pressed firmly to Maya’s, Maya’s arms wrapped securely around her body and holding her close, Wynonna was never one for romance, but Maya was really pushing the boat out for her, the shaking of Maya’s arms confirmed Wynonna’s suspicions.

Maya was afraid of heights.

Turning around in Maya’s arms, Wynonna wrapped her arms around Maya tight and smiled softly “Maya… are you scared?” she asked.

Maya gulped before nodding her head “Yeah… I have a fear of heights” she admitted before whispering “Wolves aren’t meant to fly” she said with a panicked whisper that made Wynonna giggle.

“Then why choose this?” Wynonna asked confused.

Maya blushed “I wanted to do something romantic with you, the site I read stated that hot air balloons were very romantic” she replied.

“This is very sweet” Wynonna replied, in her past she had lead a questionable life of men and drink, now having somebody as sweet as Maya, looking out at the horizon Wynonna smiled “It’s beautiful” she admitted.

Maya never took her eyes off Wynonna “Yeah… it is” she replied with a dreamy sigh and a idiotic smile on her face.

Wynonna giggled before she focused on Maya’s hair “You know… I hate it when you have your hair tied up like that” she said as her hands moved from Maya’s back and to her hair and released it from its ponytail, when Maya turned to face her again Wynonna could see Maya biting her lip to stop the smile from threatening to break out and she knew straight away “You did it on purpose… tied your hair up so I’d untie it” she said with a smirk.

Maya shrugged her shoulders as she blushed heavily “I like your hands in my hair” she whispered.

Wynonna smiled and she ran her fingers through Maya’s hair with a soft smile before kissing Maya’s lips, Maya’s eyes closed shut as her hands rested on the small of Wynonna’s back, their lips moving gently and in sync with one another as Wynonna’s hands moved through Maya’s hair.

The kiss remained slow and tender, sliding her tongue along Wynonna’s lower lip Maya smiled when Wynonna opened her mouth to accept Maya’s tongue, Maya slide her tongue between Wynonna’s lips and their kiss deepened but remained slow and tender as possibly, the last thing they wanted was Maya getting all wolfed up and horny on a hot air balloon.

They kissed and held onto one another as they enjoyed the view… and each other.

Later that night:

Wynonna and Maya returned to the homestead later that evening, they stood by the front door and Wynonna and Maya were looking at one another nervously, unsure about who should make the first move to kiss, they kissed earlier but now their 2nd date had come to an end.

“Well I had a great time” Wynonna admitted with a smile “And I am honored you faced your fear… for me” she said.

“You make it worth it” Maya replied.

A gagging noise caused them both to jump and Waverly stood there with a smirking Nicole “Urgh… and you call me and Nicole nauseating” Waverly said.

Wynonna smirked “You and officer Haughtshaft are nauseating” she replied “Not to mention traumatizing” she commented.

“Serves you right for walking in” Waverly commented making Nicole blush and Maya giggle.

“Well excuse me for being worried about my baby sister… who I discover is a perverted sexual deviant that likes it so rough that furniture is left trashed” Wynonna teased “I’m surprised that you and officer Haughtshaft aren’t banging in the barn” she said.

“No… I’m already sore from her screwing me using her wolf form whilst you were on your date” Waverly replied; Wynonna paled, Maya’s mouth dropped open and Nicole was gaping at her girlfriend in shock whilst Waverly simply smirked as she walked past her sister and Maya.

Wynonna looked at her smirking sister “Great… thank you so much for that mental picture” she called causing Waverly to giggle, Nicole followed her girlfriend inside and left Maya and Wynonna outside.

Maya motioned to her car “Well… I better get going” she said.

Wynonna nodded “Uh ok” she replied.

They stood there in silence when Waverly’s voice came calling from inside the house “JUST KISS HER NONNA!!” Waverly called.

Wynonna growled, and Maya simply giggled, soon Wynonna and Maya surged forward and their arms were wrapped around one another tight, their lips moving against one another, their kiss was not as gentle as their kiss was earlier, this was more untamed and passionate than their previous kisses.

Tongues and teeth clashing as they heavily made out… that was until Waverly called out “Fuck Nonna… let the poor girl up for air!” she called followed by Nicole giggling.

Wynonna pulling back and smiled, her cheeks red from blushing so hard before grumbling about killing her sister which made Maya giggle “I better get going” Maya said though every fiber of her being told her to stay.

“Goodnight Maya…” Wynonna said as she squeezed Maya’s hand with her own “I’ll see you tomorrow”

Maya walked backwards “Count on it” she said as she backed away, Wynonna’s eyes widened and she went to warn Maya but it was too late, Maya fell down the steps of the porch and she landed on her back, Wynonna bit her lip to stop herself from giggling as Maya got to her feet, her cheeks bright red and she quickly made her exit.

Stepped inside the house Wynonna looked to a smirking Waverly “Don’t you have anything better to do?” she asked “I’m sure officer Haughtshaft would like a repeat performance” she said before raising her hand to Waverly’s face “But in the barn… I don’t want to wind up waking up and finding wolf Nicole screwing my sister on the couch” she said.

Waverly pouted as she looked to her girlfriend “Aww there goes our morning plans babe” she said.

Nicole shrugged “Well I am sure we can find someplace else to fuck” she said “Wynonna’s room?” she suggested.

Wynonna grabbed her shotgun and pumped it “You even dare use my room for your kinky fun, and I’ll ram this up your furry ass” she threatened.

“Well I for one don’t like anything up my ass… but Waverly…” Nicole said but was cut off by Wynonna covering her ears.

“NOOOOOOO!!!!” Wynonna cried dramatically.

Neither Wynonna nor Nicole noticed the flash of yellow in Waverly’s eyes.

Mean whilst:

Maya entered her home and she slipped off her jacket, the brightest smile ever lighting up her face and she fell onto the bed, sighing Wynonna’s name with a dreamy sigh.

Without warning though Maya’s felt a searing pain inside her and her eyes blazed yellow… it was starting, her mating cycle had begun and soon her thoughts turned to Wynonna.

But it was all too soon, the heated kiss must have caused her mating cycle to activate early.

Grabbing her cell phone Maya dialed in Wynonna’s number.

After 4 rings Wynonna answered “Aww you missed me already?” Wynonna greeted.

Smiling hearing Wynonna’s voice, the pain eased silently but not enough, Maya gasped in pain “Hey Wynonna… listen I just need to tell you… I won’t be able to come round for a while” she said.

“Oh… why not?” Wynonna asked, the disappointment in her voice hurt Maya a lot.

“Uh… I have something going on?” Maya replied, her voice becoming more strained and she gave an agonizing gasp of pain “Look I need to go” she said before hanging up.

Wynonna though was not fooled, she heard the pain in Maya’s voice.

Now she needed to investigate so grabbing her keys to her truck, Wynonna drove to Maya’s home.

It was going to become an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter: Wynonna discovers Maya has hit her mating cycle earlier than was planned for leading to an interesting night *Explicit sex* mean whilst a heated make out session soon turns bad when Waverly shifts for the first time and injures Nicole.


	15. Mating and Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Maya have fun and Waverly makes a shocking change.

Wynonna arrived at Maya’s house, she was worried after that phone call from Maya and she needed to check on her, parking her truck up outside Maya’s place Wynonna jumped out of her car and walked towards the door, she grabbed the spare key that Maya gave to her in case Waverly, Nicole and Wynonna needed a hide out incase the homestead was attacked by the Revenants again.

Opening the door Wynonna poked her head in before entering and she closed the door behind her “Hello… Maya” she called out loudly only to get know response, that was until she heard the crashing sound upstairs and the sound of the door locking.

Wynonna instantly grew worried and she stormed upstairs to investigate “Maya!” she called louder as she got even more worried, in the meantime Maya was curled up in the corner of her bedroom when she heard Wynonna attempt to open the door only to fail, Wynonna soon banged on the door “Maya… open the door please!” she called.

Shaking her head Maya’s eyes looked to the door, her eyes flashing back and force between her normal bright green eyes and glowing bright yellow, a growl rippling from her throat “Wynonna… get out here, please” she pleaded.

Wynonna shook her head “No… what’s the hells going on?!” she demanded, she was met by silence though, so she decided that desperate times called for desperate measure… stepping back she squared her shoulders “I’ll pay for the damages” she called.

Maya looked to the door “Damages?” she asked confused, suddenly the door flew open and the lock was busted “Oh shit!” she squeaked “Wynonna… stay away” she pleaded but it was too late, the scent of Wynonna filled her senses and Maya gave a low growl, her eyes blazing yellow.

Wynonna watched Maya’s eyes glow bright yellow and it soon hit her on what was wrong with Maya… Maya had hit her mating cycle, Wynonna’s cheeks turned bright red and she smiled though and she slipped her jacket off the tossed it onto the bed as she kept her eyes focused on Maya.

“You like what you see?” Wynonna asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Maya nodded her head but whimpered as she struggled to regain control, Wynonna walked into her personal space and she gripped the top of Maya’s jeans and yanked her hand against her body, the bulge in Maya’s jeans pressing against her crotch and Wynonna bit her lip to suppress a moan.

Wynonna smiled more and she turned around and allowed Maya’s hands to grope her breasts through her shirt, her ass pressing against the bulge in Maya’s jeans, Wynonna moved slowly and sensually, her ass grinding against the bulge whilst Maya’s right hand moved to Wynonna’s hair and roughly tugged it forcing Wynonna to tilt her head to the side.

Leaning in close to Wynonna’s neck, Wynonna shivered when Maya ran her tongue along her neck and nipped gently on her neck “Oh god” Wynonna moaned out as Maya’s other hand slid into her Jeans and panties and pushed 2 fingers into Wynonna, Wynonna let out a loud gasp of pleasure when she felt Maya’s fingers sliding inside her wet pussy.

Reaching around behind her Wynonna gripped Maya’s hair tight and she moved her hips with Maya’s fingers “Oh god” she whispered and moaned as Maya’s fingers moved back and forth inside her.

Sucking on Wynonna’s neck, Maya smiled when she heard Wynonna moaning her name as Wynonna’s grip on her hair tightened, leaning her head all the way to the side Maya was given access to Wynonna’s neck and Maya began sucking, licking, kissing and biting every inch.

Mean whilst:

On the couch Nicole was laying on the couch with Waverly straddling her lap, their kiss becoming more intense and aggressive, teeth and tongues clashing but Nicole had control over the wolf inside her, but Waverly… she was not in control over her wolf having not even shifted her first time and allowed her wolf to run free.

She kept it to herself because she didn’t want Nicole to feel guilty and she was afraid of Wynonna hating her too, she knew Wynonna could never hate her of course but the fear outweighed everything, the kiss became even more intense and Waverly began nipping at Nicole’s neck, Nicole’s moans became louder.

Suddenly though Waverly bolted back as if stung and she let out an agonizing cry of pain, the sound of bones cracking and shifting made Nicole freeze in fear before she got to her feet and went to help her girlfriend but Waverly grabbed her throat, eyes blazing yellow as she growled “GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!” she threw Nicole out the window.

That… was enough to snap Waverly back in control, looking to her hands she let out a choked sob “Oh god… Nicole” she whispered as tears ran down her cheek, stumbling her way towards the door Waverly growled more and she began to shift, soon Waverly was replaced by a massive snow-white wolf with streaks of black fur down its side.

It launched out of the back door and smashed the door and made a hole.

Nicole lay unconscious outside on a pile of glass.

Mean whilst Wynonna grunted as her back hit the mattress, both her and Maya naked and Maya’s cock was buried deep inside Wynonna, Wynonna’s soaked pussy greedily taking every inch and she rolled them over so she was on top again, Wynonna smirked… Maya was about to have the ride of her life, and so was Wynonna.

Maya was buried completely inside her and Wynonna’s insides were clenched tight as she began to rise and fall, riding Maya’s cock slowly with a teasing smile Wynonna kept her movements slow and deliberate and it made Maya highly pissed and horny, her cock throbbing with pure need.

Cum still stained both their bodies from their carnal lust, Maya had eaten Wynonna out and Wynonna happily returned the favor by deepthroating Maya eagerly.

“Don’t fucking tease me Wyn!” Maya growled out.

Wynonna smirked “Oh… are you asking for more?” she asked as she slowed her movements “Or Less?” she smirked.

Maya growled “Harder, faster… fucking ride me Wyn” she demanded.

Wynonna’s face became serious, her eyes darkened in lust as Maya’s eyes glowed yellow as Wynonna began to pick up the pace, bouncing on Maya’s already throbbing cock that was eager for Wynonna.

Moaning and arching her back Wynonna rode Maya harder and faster, the bed rocked wildly and the springs squeaked loud as Wynonna rode Maya’s shaft, Maya moved her hips to match Wynonna’s movements, resting her hands on Wynonna’s hips as her face became buried in Wynonna’s breasts.

Wynonna and Maya came to a stop when Maya rolled them over and she gripped the headboard tight, her shaft remaining buried inside Wynonna and soon she began to thrust hard and fast, her lips eagerly meeting Wynonna’s in a fierce kiss as Maya fucked Wynonna hard and fast.

Each thrust was met by Wynonna and Maya moaning and groaning as they clung to one another, the bed rocking violently and the headboard slamming against the wall of the bedroom, Wynonna’s moans became louder with every hard-thrust Maya gave.

Wynonna’s insides throbbed and clenched around Maya’s shaft as her pussy eagerly took every inch of Maya’s cock.

Wynonna and Maya never saw and neither did they hear Wynonna’s phone going off.

Nicole was done by the 4th attempt and she shifted into her wolf form and headed into the barn where Waverly’s wolf was hiding out, without warning Waverly’s hulking wolf form lunged on Nicole’s wolf form.

Outside all that could be heard was the sound of crashing and howling.

Mean whilst back with Wynonna and Maya, things were heating up even more as Maya and Wynonna fucked every which way they knew how, changing positions constantly as they had their way with one another, Maya’s cum still fresh on Wynonna’s tongue and Maya savoring Wynonna’s juices.

Wynonna was now bent over the table with Maya behind her, the head of her cock pressing against Wynonna’s already well fucked pussy and soon Maya thrusted her way back inside her, arching her back Wynonna let out a loud cry of pleasure as Maya gripped hair with one hand whilst gripping her hip with the other.

Bouncing on Maya’s cock that was buried completely inside her throbbing pussy, Wynonna’s eyes rolled back and fluttered closed as she rode Maya as Maya pistoned her hip hard and fast, driving herself into Wynonna as hard as she possibly could making Wynonna moan louder in ecstasy.

Gripping the table tight with both hands Wynonna held on as Maya fucked her, the table rocking wildly with every hard-thrust Maya gave and Wynonna took, every inch of Maya’s shaft sliding in and out of Wynonna.

The remainder of the night was followed by the screams of passionate sex as Wynonna and Maya hit their orgasms repeatedly before sleep finally overcame them both and they passed out from sexual exhaustion.

The following morning:

Wynonna woke up feeling sore all over and Maya had an idiotic grin on her face “Good morning beautiful” Maya greeted with a whisper.

Wynonna smirked “You’ve seen me naked, no need to keep flattering me to get some action” she said.

Maya ran her fingers through Wynonna’s hair “I’m not saying it to get sex Wyn… I’m saying it because it’s true, you are so beautiful” she said.

Wynonna smiled and she rolled over to grab her phone, having set it on silent last night before her and Maya’s sexual fun, she let out a hiss “Ow” she whined before smirking at a grinning Maya “Shut up” she warned.

“What can I say… you’re irresistible” Maya whispered “And because of you I need to ice my junk” she said.

Wynonna grinned, feeling proud with herself and that was when she noticed she had 5 missed calls from Nicole and a voicemail “Hmm?” she hummed curiously.

Maya looked at Wynonna curiously “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Voicemail from Nicole” Wynonna replied before she put it on speaker phone.

 _“Wynonna, when you get this, get your ass back to the homestead and bring Maya… it’s Waverly, something has happened”_ that was all the message said.

Maya nodded her lead “Lets go” she said knowing Wynonna was worried, soon Wynonna and Maya were dressed and they drove back to the homestead, but when they got their though… they discovered the barn was torn apart and fragile, one hard gust of wind and the damn thing could come down, Wynonna looked shocked at the sheer damage and her panic rose.

“WAVERLY!!!” Wynonna cried, luckily the house was ok besides the back door being torn off and a big hole like the one Nicole made when she first changed not to mention a smashed window as if somebody was thrown through it.

Maya checked the trashed barn and she sighed heavily “Oh shit” she whispered before looking to Wynonna “Babe… over here” she whispered.

Wynonna looked to Maya and ran to her “What is it?” she asked as she went to open the door, but Maya stopped her “What are you doing?” Wynonna asked, “Is Waves in there or not?” she demanded.

“She is but I need to warn you… she is not dressed” Maya warned.

Wynonna shook her head “Right now, I don’t care… I need to know what the hell is going on” she said

Maya nodded her head and she closed her eyes as Wynonna opened the door slowly, worried the slightest movement was going to bring down the barn, her eyes widened in shock when she saw Waverly and Nicole, laying bare ass naked and snuggled up, both sporting ferocious claws and bite marks and covered in sweat, cum and debris from the barn.

Wynonna and Maya grabbed a blanket and they covered them both, Waverly woke up and the first thing she did was burst into tears, the memories of throwing Nicole out the window after she lost control haunting her.

Wynonna was pissed Waverly kept this secret from her and so was Nicole.

Waverly had a lot to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading everyone.
> 
> This story is nearly coming to an end though thinking of doing a sequel.
> 
> Next Chapter: Waverly has a lot to explain to Wynonna and Nicole, Wynonna and Maya talk about their 'relationship' but a tragic turn of events changes everything, and Waverly goes on a path of revenge... again but not for herself but instead for Wynonna.


	16. Conversations and New Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Waverly talk, Wynonna and Maya talk and feelings are revealed and somebody gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this update but I had a family emergency to handle.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

Waverly was in the dog house, quite literally seeing as she was now a werewolf and Wynonna and Nicole were not best pleased with her, in fact they were doing their best to keep their tempers under control, Wynonna was also pissed at Nicole too for turning Waverly without her permission.

The barn of course was still in a fragile state, Waverly and Nicole’s wolf sides had tone an extreme number on the structure, it was smashed and wrecked and the whole thing was in danger of coming down, Waverly slept on the couch since that night because Nicole refused to let her sleep in their bed.

That is how much in the dog house Waverly was in.

Maya and Nicole was working in the barn and Waverly was in the kitchen when Wynonna entered, it was time for them to speak.

“Ok Waves… talk” Wynonna said firmly as she sat down beside her sister.

Waverly lowered her head “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you or Nicole the truth, it’s just I was scared” she admitted.

“Scared of what Waves?” Wynonna asked confused,

“Scared you and Nicole won’t love me… you despising me for being the heir and a werewolf” Waverly answered as she lowered her head.

Shaking her head Wynonna slapped the back of Waverly’s head “You dummy” she said with a fond smile before taking Waverly’s hands into her own and smiling “Waves… I am proud of you, proud of the woman you’ve become” she said “Nothing could ever change that and I never wanted to be the heir” she admitted “There are times though I wish I was but… those are the times that bring you pain, I wished I was the heir so I could spare you from it” she said.

“But Willa…” Waverly went to speak but another slap to the head cut her off and Wynonna looked pissed.

“Willa was nothing more than a spoilt brat wanting everything to be about her, she hated us not because she wanted to be the heir but because she wanted our parents solely focused on her” Wynonna growled out looking angry.

Waverly smiled and nodded her head as she wrapped Wynonna in a tight hug “I’m sorry Nonna” she whispered.

Wynonna smiled as she hugged her sister tight “It’s ok baby girl” she whispered in return, soon they pulled apart and Wynonna had a playful smile on her face along with a twinkle in her eyes “Come on, let’s go to the barn… you really need to see this” she said.

Waverly followed her sister looking curious, she knew Maya and Nicole was in the barn trying to repair the damage the but when she got there, her eyes glowed yellow as her lust at the sight before her that was like a wet dream for her, the mere sight of Nicole in her vest, tight jeans and open shirt as she wielded the hammer covered in sweat made Waverly drool.

Wynonna’s eyes were locked on Maya who was looking at her with smile, Wynonna looked to Waverly and smirked as she saw her sister was drool over the sight of Nicole, Waverly soon turned and made a swift exit though the door.

Wynonna watched as Nicole followed Waverly back to the house before turning to her girlfriend “Hey, want to come down from there and take a break?” she asked.

“Sure” Maya replied with a teasing smile “Do I get a kiss?” she replied wiggling her eyebrows.

Wynonna winked “Come down here and find out” she replied.

Dropping down after making sure the new support she fixed up was, a sweaty Maya pulled Wynonna into her arms and planted a searing kiss to her lips, Wynonna moaned in response as her arms wrapped around Maya’s shoulders, her fingers twirling through Maya’s silver hair as their kiss became deeper and more intense.

Soon though the need for air became too much and they pulled apart, Maya ran her fingers through Wynonna’s hair and smiled with a look that made Wynonna curious.

“What’s going in inside that head of yours?” Wynonna asked curiously.

“Lets go outside, I need to talk to you about something” Maya said.

Mean whilst:

Waverly was sitting on her bed when Nicole came in to the room, still sweating from the repair work on the barn she and Maya was doing “Babe… can we talk?” she asked.

Waverly nodded her head “Sure” she replied as she looked to her girlfriend.

“Waverly… why didn’t you tell me?” Nicole asked as she sat besides her girlfriend and took her hands into her own, Waverly let out a heavy sigh before she began to explain her fear about Nicole and Wynonna no longer loving her because she was different.

Back outside:

Wynonna and Maya walked hand in hand away from the barn and approached the steps of the porch where they sat down, Wynonna of course was curious as to what was wrong with Maya “Maya… you ok?” she asked.

Maya smiled and nodded her head “I’m fine… just need to tell you something” she whispered.

“Ok… what is it?” Wynonna asked curiously though at the same time… worried.

Maya gave Wynonna’s hand a squeeze “Wyn… I love you” Maya admitted, Wynonna’s eyes widened comically, Maya rose her hand to silence her “Allow me to continue” she pleaded, Wynonna nodded her head and allowed Maya to continue “Wynonna… I know it’s too soon to say this, but I need to before I burst” smiling Maya continued “I’ve… I’ve fallen in love with you” she whispered.

Wynonna went to talk but Maya continued “I’m not going to force you to say you love me back though, I want you to feel comfortable in telling me yourself in your own time” she finished.

Wynonna went to talk again but Maya cut her off “If you don’t love me though I understand, we can go back to being just friends or if you want I can walk away and…” Maya continued.

“Oh shut up you dummy” Wynonna said before grabbing Maya’s face and pulling her into a hard kiss, Maya moaned as she sunk into the kiss, her hands moving around until they rested on Wynonna’s ass, Wynonna’s tongue elicited a moan from Maya making Wynonna grin as their kiss became more intense before finally Wynonna broke away, their foreheads still pressed together as Wynonna smiled “I love you too… dummy” she whispered.

Maya’s grin widened as she pulled Wynonna into another fierce kiss before finally they got up off the porch, Wynonna smirked as she sent a flirtatious wink at Maya “Come and get it” she said, Maya growled as her eyes turned yellow and Wynonna shivered before she headed inside, Maya was about to follow when she came to a stop after sniffing the air, looking around her eyes returned to their usual green and she looked around and sniffed the air.

Stepping outside Wynonna looked to Maya confused “What’s wrong?” she asked.

Maya never had a chance to reply though… there was a distant gunshot and Maya grunted and stumbled, looking down Maya felt the blood running from her wound, Wynonna could only watch in horror as her girlfriend fell to her knee’s before falling onto her side.

Wynonna ran to Maya’s side and pressed her hands down to stop the bleeding “Oh god no… hold on for me baby” she pleaded as tears ran down her cheek as she screamed for Waverly to come quick.

Hearing the gunshot and Wynonna screaming Nicole and Waverly ran outside, Nicole began to help Wynonna stop the bleeding whilst Waverly got a sniff of the air, Wynonna looked to her sister “GET THEM BABY GIRL!!” she growled.

Waverly grabbed peacemaker and jumped in her truck, mean whilst Wynonna and Nicole loaded Maya in the back of Wynonna’s truck, Wynonna whimpering as she did her best to keep the blood from pouring from the wound as they drove towards the hospital.

Mean whilst Waverly had tracked the shooters and now, she was chasing them in her truck, the shooters were heading towards the border of the ghost river triangle and Waverly knew she needed to stop them quick.

The chase though ended though when Waverly shot the back tire of the shooters truck out with peacemaker causing the shooters truck to spin out of control before flipping over into a roll, Waverly came to a stop and watched as the shooter’s trucks rolled violently, the metal twisting and crushing as it came to a stop.

Slowly Waverly stepped out of her truck with peacemaker and walked towards the truck when the survivor crawled out of the wreck, doing his best to head towards the border not far from them, Waverly instantly ruled out Revenant because even they’re not stupid enough to cross that line.

Waverly raised her gun and fired, the bullet tearing into the shooters leg causing him to scream in agony, Waverly smiled as she kneeled beside him “Now… I have just one question” she said “Who are you?” she asked.

“Fuck you… filthy mutt” the shooter spat.

Waverly sighed and shook her head “Now that is not very nice” she replied and she pressed her hand on his wound hard causing him to cry out in agony “Again… who are you?” she asked again.

“We’re your end, you filthy mutts will all die” the shooter spat, nothing but pure hatred in his eyes.

“So, you’re a werewolf hunter” Waverly replied before humming “Well here is a message to your friends” she said as she went back to her truck and dumped Peacemaker inside on the passenger seat, luckily she kept spare clothes in the back seat.

Turning back to the driver she walked to him slowly, the shooter looked at her “What message?” he asked.

Waverly smirked “Oh, you won’t have to say a word” she said before her eyes glowed yellow and she launched at him, shifting into her wolf in mid-air and the wolf came down hard on him and sank it’s teeth in, the shooter screamed in agony as the wolf tore him apart violently.

The howling echoing across the fields.

The Hospital:

Waverly arrived at the hospital a few hours later, new clothes and peacemaker in her holster, Nicole hugged her tight and she responded by hugging Nicole tight before pulling away “How is she?” Waverly asked worried.

Nicole nodded her head but looking solemn “The next 24 to 48 hours will be critical” she whispered.

“Wynonna?” Waverly asked.

Nicole pointed to the room Maya was in “She is refusing to leave Maya” she replied, “Did you get the shooter?” she asked.

Waverly nodded her head and she smiled “I did” she replied before heading in to join her sister “Nonna” she whispered.

Wynonna looked to Waverly and smiled “Hey” she whispered though her eyes were still red, and her clothes still stained in Maya’s blood “Did you get the shooter?” she asked.

“Yeah… tore him apart” Waverly admitted “Maya?” she asked.

Wynonna nodded “The Doctor said that 24 to 48 hours will be critical… her wolf is not healing her like it should be” she revealed.

Waverly pulled Wynonna close and kissed her forehead “She’ll be fine… she’s got you to fight for” she whispered, Wynonna smiled as she hugged Waverly tight.

Waverly left the room to give Wynonna some privacy with a comatose Maya, Dolls was in the waiting room with his coffee when Waverly handed him the shooters torn and bloodied shirt “I need you to analyze this” she said.

“Why?” Dolls asked confused as he took the shirt and looked to Waverly.

“Because the shooter was not human… I don’t know what the hell he was, but he wasn’t human nor a revenant” Waverly replied before storming off.

“Where are you going?” Dolls called after her.

Waverly didn’t reply but growled under her breath “To end this!” she grabbed the cell she took from the shooter and called recently called number as she walked back to her truck.

after 3 rings the phone was answered " _Hello... David”_ the voice on the over side of the phone greeted _“Is it done?”_

Waverly smirked into the phone “I’m sorry but your friend’s limbs have been scattered across the field” she taunted.

 _“Filthy mutt, you killed my son!”_ the voice growled in hatred.

“You want revenge, come and get it” Waverly started the truck “I’ll text you the address on where to meet me” she drove off.

This fight needed to be done alone though Waverly was soon about to discover one werewolf heir was about to go up against a family of distant cousins of the werewolves.

A family of Lycans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Next chapter: Waverly meets with the new enemy alone only to find herself on the wrong side of a sticky situation when the new enemy reveals themselves to be massive Lycans, Nicole comes to the rescue and gets seriously injured causing Waverly's rage gets the better of her.


	17. Waverly's Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly faces the family only to make a shocking discovery and somebody else gets hurt.

Nicole was getting worried about Waverly and so was Wynonna but she was also focused on Maya too, she had called Waverly though to check on her and Waverly told her she was making sure the shooter didn’t have back up in town and promised Wynonna that if she ran into trouble… she would call her and Nicole, Wynonna believed her.

Nicole did not though, recently Waverly had been doing a good job at hiding the fact she was a werewolf until it was too late and now Nicole was worried Waverly was doing something insane so she decided to track her down, Dolls in the mean time went back to the office and had Jeremy work on the blood stained shirt and Waverly was right… the shooter was not human nor revenant.

In the meantime:

Waverly was waiting in the abandoned warehouse where she planned the meet the shooters father, but she soon caught the sickening scent of more than one person, again they were not human and neither were they revenant and she could not figure out what the hell they were.

Waverly got to her feet as the leather clad wearing man, woman entering the warehouse with 4 younger adults in their mid-20s behind them, a family but Waverly was not surprised, standing a few feet away from the family Waverly smirked as she placed her shooting hand on her hip as close to peacemaker as she could get which was resting comfortably in its holster.

“Well, I see you brought back-up” Waverly greeted tauntingly “I need the practice” she said.

The oldest man growled, nothing but grief and hatred in his eyes “You murdered my son” he spat.

“You’re son shot a friend of mine, who is also sister’s girlfriend” Waverly replied “Now I have one rule… mess with my sister and you mess with me, my protection applies to anyone my sister is in love with” she said as she gripped Peacemaker tight but did not draw it from it’s holster “Now answer this; What the hell are you?” she demanded.

The woman smirked as she looked to her husband “What do you say we show her?” she asked.

The husband grinned “Very well” he looked to his eldest daughter “You can have first go” he said.

The eldest smirked and she stepped forward, slipping her leather coat off before doubling over, soon her eyes turned pure blank and Waverly watched in horror as the eldest daughter shifted, bones cracking and shifting, gripping peacemaker tight Waverly observed the eldest daughter change.

Soon though the eldest daughter was replaced by the hulking form of a 2-legged beast, razor sharp claws and teeth and its fur jet black.

“Lycans” Waverly whispered in horror, soon one by one they all stepped forward and shift and the eldest daughter Lycan launched its hulking mass at her, Waverly drew peacemaker and shot it in the head killing the eldest daughter instantly, that only served to piss the other Lycans off.

Waverly backed away “Okay… fight smart or fight stupid?” she whispered before bolting away “Fighting smart!” she cried with 4 pissed off Lycans following behind her.

Nicole parked up outside the warehouse after following her nose, she had gotten used to delicious Waverly’s sweet scent that made her mouth water and insides quiver but now Waverly’s scent was replaced by a much more foul-smelling odor.

Waverly opened the door and slammed it shut before locking it, she found herself in an old rusted machine room, plenty of places to hide, the Lycans slammed against the door hard causing it to dent, the bolt was breaking from the door with every attempt the Lycans made to break in.

Gripping peacemaker tight Waverly crawled amongst the machines and pipes, the door was slowly giving way.

In the mean time Nicole stepped in to the warehouse with her gun ready and the alpha of the Lycans, the father picked up Nicole’s scent and he gave a growl, the mother followed him whilst their 3 remaining children smashed the door violently, Waverly was getting into position as the door finally gave away and the 3 Lycans poured into the rusted machine room.

The 3 Lycans moved amongst the rusted machines and split up in 3 different directions, Waverly smirked “You know… you called me a filthy mutt but you lot really should look in the mirror” before cringing as she sniffed the air “Not to mention the need to take a bath, you assholes smell like wet dog” she smirked.

The 3 Lycans remained apart, the one Lycan moved up and crawled on the broken down and rusted machines only to find the barrel of peacemaker in it’s face and glowing, Waverly smirked “Hasta la vista… baby” she said doing her best Terminator impression before pulling the trigger.

The 2 remaining Lycans in the room roared in rage as the Lycan fell to the floor with a massive hole in it’s head, the 2 Lycans split up again but determined to get revenge, Waverly circled around with peacemaker clutched firmly in her hand and she smirked “2 left… which one of you lucky bitches is next” she looked around “I would use my wolf of course but I don’t want to give it the shits” she heard a Lycan getting closer and she jumped from cover and aimed.

The Lycan roared ready to pounce but Waverly smirked “Go ahead… make my day” she pulled the trigger, the bullet shredded through the Lycan’s head, out the other side and into the wall leaving nothing but a massive hole in its head.

The last Lycan whimpered when it felt it’s sibling die and it let out an agonizing howl of anguish as it dropped itself to it’s knees, Waverly had decided to show mercy and she made her way to the door… but then her body froze and her blood ran cold when she heard it.

The agonizing scream of Nicole in pain, looking to the last Lycan in the room Waverly could see the grin it had, rage filled Waverly’s every being and she raised her gun to it’s face, the Lycan whimpered as its grin faded and it looked genuinely scared as Waverly’s eyes flowed and so did peacemaker.

“No mercy from me!!!” Waverly spat before pulling the trigger and killed the last Lycan son of the mother and father Lycans, Waverly broke of into a sprint as she ran back to where Nicole’s screams came from.

Bursting through the door Waverly froze when it saw the father Lycan standing over the body of Nicole, scratched up and bloodied and injured with multiple bites and she was bleeding badly.

The father Lycan looked to Waverly, Nicole’s blood coating it’s fur and Waverly felt her control slipping and she raised peacemaker and fired, the father Lycan’s head exploded and its body was thrown back by the sheer force of the bullet tearing through its skull.

Running to Nicole’s side, Waverly gathered her girlfriend into her arms and sobbed, not caring if the mother Lycan was circling around on the support beams above before dropping to the floor and standing tall.

It’s growl bringing Waverly’s rage back twofold and she tearfully placed peacemaker in Nicole’s hand before she turned to the mother Lycan, getting to her feet Waverly stalked closer slowly and she tore her shirt open, her eyes glowing bright yellow as her rage overcame her.

“No… No more fighting as a human” Waverly growled “YOU WANT THE ANIMAL… YOU GOT IT!!!” Waverly screamed before doubling over, she broke off into a full sprint towards the mother Lycan and the Lycan charged at her, Waverly bellowed as she charged at the beast before launching herself at it, soon her whole body shifted and her wolf took her place.

The Lycan mother and Waverly’s massive wolf form collided violently, their yelps and howling echoed throughout the warehouse, Waverly’s massive wolf and the mother Lycan violently clashing, biting into another and clawing away.

The hospital:

Maya remained in a coma whilst Wynonna sat by her side and held her hand tight, the machines bleeping as it monitored Maya’s heartbeat, Wynonna’s thumb gently ran over Maya’s knuckle before she planted a kiss and smiled.

“For so long I’ve been nothing but a disappointment, nothing but a screw up and a train wreck” Wynonna started as she gently squeezed Maya’s hand before smiling “Then I met you, you don’t see the screw up or the train wreck” she wiped her eyes “You see me, you love me” leaning in she softly planted a kiss to Maya’s lips “I love you, with all my heart” she whispered, her lips against Maya’s forehead.

Wynonna settled in for the evening, she was not leaving Maya’s side;

Back at the warehouse.

An eerie silence replaced the violent battle between Waverly’s massive wolf and the Lycan mother, the family of Lycans were now dead and the mother was torn apart by Waverly’s wolf side.

Waverly was clinging Nicole’s broken and bloodied body to hers, bites and claws littering her body as tears ran down her cheeks, Waverly no longer cared for her own wounds, her worries were on Nicole.

A few hours later:

Nicole was laying in hospital unconscious, Waverly was nowhere to be seen and Wynonna was growing increasingly worried about her sister, she had a scare earlier when Maya went into Cardiac Arrest in bed whilst Wynonna was holding her hands, the doctors though managed to bring Maya back.

Nicole was going to be fine but Wynonna was worried about her sister, she was no where to be seen and Waverly did not answer her phone, it went straight to voicemail and she soon found Waverly… laying in the barn naked under a blanket with a deep claw wound in her side.

“Baby girl” Wynonna called softly as she edged her way into the barn.

Wiping her eyes Waverly looked to her sister and struggled to hide her pain “Hey Nonna” she greeted.

“Why aren’t you with Nicole?” Wynonna asked confused.

“Nonna… you should get out of here” Waverly ordered.

“I’m not leaving, why aren’t you with Nicole?” Wynonna demanded.

“Wynonna… get out of here!” Waverly ordered, Wynonna caught the panic in her voice and she knew, there was something else in here besides her and Waverly.

Moving her way to Waverly, Wynonna knelt beside her and took her sisters hand “Where is it?” she asked, keeping her voice at a whisper.

Waverly winced in pain “No idea… but it’s here” she whispered.

“We got to move… now!” she tried getting Waverly to her feet but Waverly cried out in pain.

Wynona whimpered as guilt hit her hard “Oh god babygirl… I’m sorry” she whispered.

Waverly smiled “It’s ok Nonna” she replied.

There was a crash last Lycan dropped down from the supports above, Wynonna grabbed peacemaker and aimed but it refused to work for, she was not the heir… she was just Wynonna Earp.

Waverly grabbed peacemaker from Wynonna’s hand and aimed it, the barrel glowed one again and she smiled before pulling the trigger, killing the last Lycan.

Wynonna looked to Waverly confused “What the hell happened?” she asked confused.

Waverly smiled as she got to her feet, groaning painfully as she began to explain what had happened; after facing off against the Lycan family and the final battle with the Lycan mother, Waverly made sure Nicole was safely on the ambulance before heading back to the homestead to get some clean clothes, the last thing she wanted was to go to the hospital but naked and covered in wounds from bites and claws.

When she got home a noise in the barn caught her attention and the last Lycan caught her off guard revealing their was one more son to deal with but he had wounded her and he was waiting for her to make a move so he could kill her, that was when Wynonna arrived, Waverly was healed up enough now but still slightly in pain.

Her worry… was on Nicole.

Waverly arrived at the hospital and sat with Nicole before going to check on Wynonna and Maya only to find the cutest sight, a sight she never ever would have thought she would see, Wynonna was laying in bed snuggled up against Maya’s side with her arms wrapped protectively around Maya's body.

Waverly smirked and shook her head before heading back to Nicole who was unconscious.

Though she could hear the mocking voice of Willa in her head.

“It’s all your fault” the ghostly voice of Willa echoing inside Waverly’s head… mocking her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Next chapter: Maya wakes up from her coma and she and Nicole are taken care of by a caring Wynonna and Waverly but Waverly's guilt is wearing heavily on her and she becomes distant.


	18. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Waverly take care of Nicole and Maya, Maya talks to Waverly about the guilt Waverly has.

Maya was laying in Wynonna’s bed, her wound was still sore from and she was placed on bed rest until she was feeling 100% again, Wynonna was caring and supportive and highly protective, in fact Maya wanted to unleash her wolf and run but Wynonna would not let her.

One-night Maya crept down the stairs and made her way to the door when the light switched on and Wynonna was on the couch with a smirk on her face and her arms folded “Just where do you think your going?” she asked firmly.

Maya smiled nervously “Uh…” she gave a nervous chuckle before pointing to the kitchen “Just getting some water” she replied.

Wynonna was not convinced though and she shook her head “No… try again?!” she ordered.

Maya whined pitifully “Ohhhhh come on Wyn” she whined as she pouted “I just need to let my wolf run and I’ll be fine” she said.

Wynonna growled her frustration before nodding her head “Fine… 2 laps around the homestead and I’ll be watching the entire time” she relented.

Maya squealed, she jumped up and down excited but she soon cried out in pain and clutched her wound, dropping to her knees she let out a whimper of pain “Oh god” her voice broke Wynonna’s heart.

Helping Maya to her feet Wynonna helped Maya back up the stairs and layed her back down in the bed, covering a whimpering Maya in bed Wynonna smiled sadly “What happened?” she asked.

“Should really heal naturally… I just hate being cooped up in bed” Maya whined.

Wynonna smirked “You’re cute when you pout” she said before becoming even more serious “Well I want you to get better so tell me, are you going to fight me or are you going to let me take care of you?” Wynonna though the tone of her voice and the look in her eyes made Maya gulp and she sighed in defeat.

“Fine, I’ll behave and listen to you” Maya replied before smirking “You’re sexy when you get all bossy” she said.

Wynonna smirked and she planted a kiss to Maya’s lips before leaning in and planted a deep kiss, Maya moaned in response and she kissed back deeply, her tongue sliding over Wynonna’s lips making Wynonna moan in response as their tongues met and danced as one, slowly they pulled apart and they settled in for the evening, sleep overcoming them both.

In the meantime:

Nicole was in her and Waverly’s room, their bodies pressed together tight and their arms wrapped around one another in a tight embrace, Waverly was fast asleep and Nicole was sore all over, her wound were still healing up and every movement made Nicole hiss in pain, an action that often woken Waverly and she instantly went into panic.

Nicole was struggling to get comfy for the night and she shifted in bed, bad idea because as soon as she moved, she let out a painful hissing noise, Waverly’s eyes flew open and she bolted up and turned to Nicole “Baby… are you ok?” she asked, her worry increased twofold.

Smiling as she nodded her head, Nicole groaned in pain as she sat up “Don’t worry… I’m fine” she replied before sighing heavily “It’s you I am worried about” she admitted.

Waverly shrugged her shoulder “Me… why me? I’m fine” she replied though it was not convincing.

“Waves… you don’t need to hide from me” Nicole said as she took Waves hands into her own “You’ve been taking care of me every chance, making sure my bandages are changed, making sure I’m eating, sleeping and drinking” she said “But there is something, I can see it in your eyes” she whispered.

Sighing heavily Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand “Nicole… I am fine, I promise” Waverly assured.

“Waves, you seem more distant though, I mean you take care of me and you help Wynonna take care of Maya but you’re keeping us both at a distance” Nicole couldn’t help but point out that fact.

Waverly nodded her head “Ok… maybe you have a point, I have promise you that I am fine” she assured.

Nicole knew better than to push, she could see Waverly treating in on herself so she backed off and she smiled and planted a kiss on Waverly’s cheek “Ok… but if you need to talk, I’m here” she reminded with a smile “I’m not going anywhere” she said.

Waverly and Nicole settled down for the night, Nicole fell into a peaceful sleep with her arms wrapped protectively around Waverly whilst Waverly fell into a troubled sleep.

Days passed as Nicole and Maya were taken care of by both Wynonna and Waverly, though Wynonna soon picked up on Waverly’s distance towards her as well as her distance to Maya and Nicole, she had no idea as to why her sister was behaving this way and she knew she needed to help her sister out of it before Waverly became far too withdrawn.

In the meantime, Waverly found herself in the barn everyday doing target practice, Wynonna had tried to get through to her sister, Waverly remained cold and indifferent towards her.

The only time Nicole saw Waverly was when Waverly came to help her into the shower, change her bandages, bring her food or to make sure Nicole was comfortable, she even began to sleep on the couch, Wynonna also saw that Waverly was not sleeping as much, the bags under Waverly’s eyes confirmed her worries that Waverly was not taking care of herself.

One evening though Wynonna saw Maya heading over to the barn where Waverly was doing target practice with Peacemaker, shooting cans and beet bottles.

Stepping into the barn Maya winced in pain as she closed the door behind her “Hey Waves… you ok?” she asked.

Waverly turned to Maya looking worried “Maya, what the hell are you doing out of bed?” she asked as she helped Maya to sit down.

Maya smiled as Waverly helped her to sit, once she was settled Maya looked at Waverly “I’m worried about you, you’re being distant and it’s worrying your sister and Nicole” she replied.

Waverly turned away from her “It’s nothing” Waverly replied as she turned away to reload.

Maya sighed heavily “You’re thinking it’s your fault, aren’t you?” she asked but it came out as more as a statement.

Looking to Maya with a firm glare “Well, it is” Waverly replied “You getting shot, Nicole getting hurt” she continued “I’m responsible for it” she finished.

Maya chuckled as she sat up “Oh yeah, me getting shot is all your fault” she replied sarcastically.

“You don’t understand Maya, everyone in my life… everyone I care about always gets hurt!” Waverly dropped Peacemaker onto the table before looking to Maya.

Maya simply shook her head “It’s not your fault baby girl” she said with a sad smile, Waverly went to warn Maya about using that nick name… that was Wynonna’s nickname but Maya spoke before she had the chance “As you’re sisters girlfriend… I can use that nickname” she said smirked.

Waverly laughed and shook her head with a fond smile before she became serious and looked to Maya “Listen Maya, you have no idea what I’m going through” she said.

Maya though nodded her head “Actually I do” she replied before looking away “More than you and anyone know” she replied “Like you I have blood on my hands, other’s who sacrificed themselves for me”

Waverly became curious as to what Maya meant, walking closer to Maya Waverly sat beside her “What does that mean?” she asked.

“Wynonna doesn’t know my past completely; just my parents kicking me out because I was a lesbian, jumping from sofa to sofa and Rhianna, but I never told Wynonna the whole truth about what happened after I became a werewolf” Maya admitted.

Waverly got comfy “Ok… spill” she said.

Maya looked to Waverly with a smile before standing up, groaning loud and in pain as she looked to Waverly “Maybe one day I will… just do yourself a favor, let the guilt go because it will make you sick” she said, slowly she turned and walked out of the barn and back to the homestead.

Waverly though knew she couldn’t let her guilt go that easily, so much blood from the people she cared about, everyone in her life ended up suffering and she remained, she hated the curse and what it made her into.

Grabbing peacemaker Waverly stormed off towards the well with some rope, lowering herself down into it, once inside the well at the bottom Waverly grabbed one of the stone slabs and pulled it out, it was a secret compartment that only she knew about.

She was done with the curse… she was sick and tired of losing the people she cared about getting hurt.

Now she was going to focus on Nicole’s recovery, and once Nicole was fully recovered… Waverly was going to do something she should have done years ago.

Leave Purgatory… with Nicole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this update.
> 
> Next chapter: Waverly finds herself in deep trouble when she lands herself in the middle of a vampire ambush unable to change into her werewolf form, Badass Werewolf Nicole to the rescue, Nicole convinces Waverly to stay in purgatory and continue the fight.
> 
> Also Maya and Wynonna have some fun which leads to Wynonna getting bitten.


	19. Saving Waverly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole comes to the rescue.

Once Maya and Nicole was feeling better and they were both healed completely, Waverly began to plan for her and Nicole’s escape from Purgatory though she did not talk to Nicole about leaving, Nicole knew though that Waverly was up to something but Waverly refused to tell her what she was up to.

Waverly grabbed the keys to her truck one evening and headed out but not before looking at Nicole, Wynonna and Maya “Ok, I’m heading to the grocery store” she called.

“Want some company baby girl?” Wynonna asked from the couch where she was currently snuggled up on the couch with Maya.

Waverly smiled at the sight as she shook her head “No thanks Nonna… I won’t be long?” she promised.

“Ok baby girl” Wynonna replied before settling back down, her head resting against Maya’s.

Nicole looked to Waverly “I’ll come” she offered.

Waverly shook her head again “No thanks babe, I’ll be fine” she promised as she planted a kiss to Nicole’s lips before heading out the door, jumping into her truck Waverly turned the engine on and drove off towards town.

Arriving at the grocery store Waverly got the necessary items the homestead was running low on and she dumped the back in the back seat but then Champ came along, Waverly was not in the mood for him today, after the time she had recently with Maya getting shot and Nicole getting hurt by Lycans… well her anger was pretty much boiling over.

“Hello sweetheart” he greeted as he leaned against driver door of her truck “Have you come to your senses yet and realize that we belong together” she grinned.

Waverly gagged before glaring at him before replying “If you, me and a donkey were the only ones left on the planet… I’d run of with the Donkey” she spat.

Champ did not take that kindly, grabbing her wrist he pulled her against him but was met by her head slamming into his nose followed by her knee slamming up between his legs, kneeing him hard in the balls.

Champ cried out in pain as Waverly grabbed him by the hair and slammed him face first into the driver door of the truck, kicking Champ hard Waverly watched as Champ curled up into a ball and sobbed, shaking her head Waverly walked away leaving Champ a broken mess and sobbing.

The drive back though Waverly never expected something to happen, it was a quiet drive back when she spotted a woman flagging her down on the side of the rode, slowly pulling her truck to the side of the road Waverly put it in park before she got out of the truck and walked towards the woman and the car that was smashed “Are you ok?” Waverly asked concerned.

The woman nodded her head, her body was shaking but she looked unharmed which was weird considering how wrecked the car was, walked towards the woman carefully “Do you want me to drive you into town?” she asked.

The woman shook her head but soon the woman smirked and without warning Waverly felt the sting of something being jammed into her neck, breaking away she clutched her neck and gasped in agony as she tried to shift but failed, whatever was injected into her blood was stopping her from shifting.

Soon the woman was rejoined by her friends, a gang of them circling around Waverly who stumbled to her knees gasping, the pain increasing twofold making Waverly gasp painfully as she began to slowly black out.

About the same time back at the homestead:

Nicole was laying in bed when she felt Waverly become more distressed, she could feel Waverly growing weaker and her wolf was being inhibited by something, running out of the house Nicole ran and shifted until her wolf form took her place, the massive beast running towards Waverly’s distressed scent.

Mean whilst inside the barn:

Neither Wynonna nor Maya knew what was going on with Waverly because they were busy, neither knew Waverly was in trouble because they were busy in their lust fueled passionate sex, Wynonna was wildly bouncing on Maya’s cock, her book bouncing as she took Maya’s whole length inside her.

Maya’s face was grabbing and squeezing Wynonna’s ass, their moans of pleasure filling the barn and their sweat coated naked skins slapping together, Wynonna’s hair damp with sweat from hours of constant sex and neither she nor Maya could get enough of one another,

Wynonna’s hands were gripping Maya’s damp silver hair tight and yanking hard as she rode Maya’s cock, taking Maya all the way inside her as her insides throbbed and greedily took the meat.

Soon though Wynonna and Maya tumbled over the edge of their orgasms, clinging to one another as Maya’s cum shot up hard into Wynonna, Panting heavily Wynonna and Maya clung to one another, their sweaty bodies clinging tight to one another as Wynonna’s slick juices coated Maya’s cock again whilst Maya finished shooting her hot cum inside Wynonna.

Maya’s eyes glowed yellow and her teeth sharpened, Wynonna leaned her head to the side and allowed Maya at her neck, they had already discussed this and they agreed though Maya needed convincing, Wynonna wanted it though… she wanted to be with Maya completely and Maya wanted Wynonna completely.

Without warning Maya sank her sharp teeth into Wynonna’s shoulder, it wasn’t agonizingly painful though like Wynonna assumed it would have been but instead it was painful but also pleasurable, Maya was keeping her control and wanted to make sure not to hurt Wynonna completely.

Wynonna let out a soft moan and her eyes began to glow yellow, the werewolf curse passing into her.

Mean whilst:

Waverly grunted when she hit the hard ground, she knew she was somewhere in the woods but not sure where she was but she did know that she was not alone, the woman and her friends were surrounding her.

“Mmmm there is something tasty about this one” the one said as he sniffed Waverly “Mmm a werewolf that smells this tasty is simply a crime” Waverly went to grab peacemaker from the holster but remembered that it was hidden in the well, she was in serious trouble.

The woman smiled as she kneeled beside Waverly, running her hands through Waverly’s hair but then she froze when they heard howling in the distance, Waverly sighed in relief when she saw the massive black furred wolf with red streaks down its side, Nicole had come, and she was pissed.

Growling and bearing its teeth at the gang, the gang backed away in fear but the wolf was not going to show them mercy, Nicole launched herself on them with a mighty growl and the screams echoed throughout the woods as one by one Nicole tore them limb from limb violently.

Waverly passed out and allowed the darkness to swallow her.

She could remember bits and pieces of how she got home, she remembered Nicole’s wolf carrying her on it’s back, she could remember Wynonna carrying her upstairs and tucking her in, she remembered Maya helping in taking care of her.

She felt the effect of the drug beginning to wear off, waking up Waverly found herself laying in bed with Nicole sitting by the window, Waverly groaning is what drew Nicole’s attention first and she looked to Waverly before breaking out into a soft smile.

“Hey babe” Nicole whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through Waverly’s hair “How are you feeling?” she asked.

Waverly groaned as she sat up “I’m stiff” she whined,

“That’s usually my line” Nicole winked causing Waverly to giggle.

“I guess… I owe you a thank you” Waverly said with a flirtatious wink.

Nicole shrugged “Sure but first of all… where is peacemaker and what the hell is going on with you lately?” she demanded.

Waverly lowered her head “It’s nothing, it’s just the drugs” she said “Who were those people?” she asked.

“Vampires, and something has been off with you way before tonight” Nicole pointed out.

Waverly exhaled in defeat before looking to Nicole “I want us to leave Purgatory” she said.

That shocked Nicole enough that her mouth was hanging open “Hang on, you want to what?” she asked.

“I want us to leave Purgatory… together” Waverly answered as she took Nicole’s hand into her own.

Nicole gave a heavy sigh and she smiled “Waverly… does this have anything to do with what happened?” she asked, “To me and Maya?” she already knew the answer, Waverly’s lack of response was enough to confirm Nicole’s theory, gently taking Waverly’s hands into her own “Baby…it wasn’t your fault” Nicole said softly as she looked into Waverly’s eyes “not everything is your fault and running away… won’t solve anything” she finished.

Waverly pulled Nicole into a tight hug, Wynonna and Maya joined Waverly and Nicole and Waverly pulled them both into a tight group hug, Wynonna kissed Waverly’s forehead “I love you baby girl” she said softly.

Smiling in response Waverly gave Wynonna a kiss on the cheek “Love you too Nonna” she said.

Maya, Nicole and Wynonna left the bedroom allowing Waverly to change into some fresh clothes, once she finished getting changed Waverly left and headed back to the well to retrieve peacemaker from its hiding spot.

Later on that evening Wynonna and Maya was laying on the couch snuggled up, Nicole was in the kitchen she caught the scent of something coming from upstairs, following the scent to the bottom of the stairs Nicole looked at Maya and Wynonna who were sleeping and smiled, Wynonna and Nicole were snuggled up and fast asleep in each other’s arms.

Nicole continued to follow the scent and the more she followed, the stronger it got the more she wanted to throw Waverly against every smooth surface and fuck her, her cock was getting hard and struggling against the fabric of her jeans creating a hard bulge.

Opening the bedroom door Nicole stepped into the darkened room and closed the door behind her, Waverly came out of nowhere though and through her on the bed hard before scrambling on top of her, Nicole’s and Waverly’s glowing yellow eyes glared in on one another, their growled and heavy panting could only be heard.

Soon they surged forward and began their aggressive make out, their tongue and teeth clashing, their nails growling longer and clawing at each other’s sides, Waverly ripped her mouth away from Nicole’s long enough to tear her shirt off, her shift triggering and Nicole’s growling as she began to shift.

Soon their massive wolves were the only things that could be heard from downstairs, the sound of smashing furniture and crashing woke Wynonna and Maya, they had to get out fast so Wynonna would not be traumatized, luckily they got out in time before Waverly’s and Nicole’s wolves came crashing through the ceiling.

The homestead echoed with the sound of howling and growls as Waverly and Nicole mated… in their wolf forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the chapter :)
> 
> Epilogue: Wynonna's and Maya's relationship grows stronger as well as Waverly's and Nicole's relationship, but an old friend of Maya's arrives in Purgatory that threatens everything.


	20. Heartbreaking Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya's past catches up with her and ends in heartache when she suffers a devastating loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the epilogue.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story, your comments kept me writing.

Wynonna and Maya returned to the homestead the following morning only to find the interior smashed, Waverly and Nicole were cuddled up naked on the clawed-up couch, their bodies littered in deep scratches and bites, Wynonna looked to Maya “Is that what I got to look forward to?” she asked.

Maya nodded her head “Yeah, when werewolves hit their mating cycle, it turns H&F” she replied.

Wynonna looked confused by the ‘H&F’ that Maya just said “Huh?”

“Hard and ferocious” Maya cleared up Wynonna’s confusion.

Wynonna grabbed a blanket and covered her sister and Nicole up so they would be warm before leaning down and planting a kiss on top of Waverly’s head “Love you baby girl” she whispered before walking to Maya’s side and they left and headed to the barn.

In the meantime:

A woman with red hair walked into Shorty’s bar, clad in tight leather pants, a shirt and a leather jacket with boots that had the men and some of the women drooling in their seats, the woman walked up to the bar and pulled a picture out of her pocket “Have you seen this woman?” she asked, her eyes sparkling blue but her gaze was fierce.

Looking at the photo of the barman nodded his head “Yeah, that’s Maya… she comes in here with her girlfriend Wynonna nearly every night” he replied.

“Do you know where she’ll be now?” she asked.

The man behind the bar nodded and he wrote the address for the homestead down before handing it to her.

The woman smiled “Thanks” she replied as she handed him some cash for the information before walking out the door, once she was away from shorty’s bar, she grabbed her cell phone and called the first number.

“We’ve set up came in a small clearing in the woods” the voice answered after 3 short rings.

The woman smiled “Good… because the information we got was spot on” she said as her eyes glowed yellow “She’s here”

“You realize that you’re poking the beast Rhianna, she will kill you” the voice warned.

Rhianna laughed “Please… she could never kill me” she said before she hung up the phone, revving her motorbike engine she rode off into the distance, towards the homestead.

Meantime:

Maya and Wynonna were getting dressed in the barn after another round of passionate lovemaking, Wynonna and Maya were laying on the ground with their arms wrapped around each other tight.

“You know, I never thought I’d be happy… then I met you” Maya said as she gazed lovingly into Wynonna’s eyes.

Wynonna smirked “If you’re planning on proposing, I’ll twist your nuts off” she threatened, Maya instantly became disheartened and silent making Wynonna realize what Maya was thinking, gently taking Maya’s hands into her own she gently squeezed her hands and smiled “Look… I was never one for weddings in the past” she admitted “But… with you… I want it all” she revealed.

Maya’s face broke into a full beaming smile and Wynonna chuckled as she gently squeezed Wynonna’s hand “Wynonna… I love you” she whispered.

“I love you Maya” Wynonna replied without hesitating “I utterly and completely love you” she said “And one day… I will marry you” she vowed.

Maya pulled her into a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing and sliding against one another until they heard a motorcycle approaching the land, they pulled apart and looked to each other confused, slowly they got to their feet and exited the barn only Maya froze, her eyes widened in pure shock.

Wynonna turned to Maya and saw the shock on her face but she was surprised by the rage and anger Maya was fighting against, turning to the redhead who was getting off her bike and walking towards them slowly.

“Good to see you Maya” the leather clad woman greeted, her red hair tied back in a pony tail.

Wynonna looked back and forth between the woman and Maya before focusing on Maya “Something you want to tell me Maya… who is this?” she asked.

Maya looked to Wynonna and sighed heavily “Wynonna… this is Rhianna” she said.

Wynonna’s eyes widened “Wait, your best friend who you heard was living in purgatory and working with demons?” she asked.

“Best friend… is that what she called me?” Rhianna asked with a smirk as she folded her arms “Oh I was so much more than that… tell her…Ayanna”

Wynonna looked to Maya “Ayanna?” she asked “Maya… what is going on?” she demanded.

Maya looked to Wynonna with a solemn look “Ayanna… is my biological birth name and Rhianna, was my fiancée” she revealed.

Wynonna took double note if the words ‘was’ and ‘fiancée’ “What?!” she was confused, she felt like she was in a spin.

Maya squeezed Wynonna’s hand “I promise to tell you everything soon” she said softly.

Wynonna sighed as she relented and nodded her head “Ok” she whispered.

Turning to Rhianna, both Wynonna and Maya stared at her but Wynonna made note of the hatred in Maya’s eyes, it was obvious that Maya’s and Rhianna’s parting was not on good terms.

“How the hell are you alive?!” Maya spat.

“You mean after you threw me off a cliff” Rhianna replied “Let’s just say, you should have tore my head completely off instead”

“A mistake I won’t make again” Maya growled “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now”

“Because if I don’t return to my camp… my brethren are instructed to kill our hostage” Rhianna revealed as she showed the picture on her phone.

Maya took one look at the picture and she broke, falling to her knee’s Maya’s tears fell free as Wynonna held her looking confused, Maya shook her head as she looked at Rhianna “No… please, let Fiona go” she begged.

Rhianna pocketed the phone and she walked to her bike “See you around Ayanna” she called over her shoulder.

Wynonna looked to Maya confused as she held her tight, allowing Maya to sob as she broke down “Maya… who’s Fiona? What the hell is going on?!” she demanded.

Maya remained silent.

Wynonna shook her harder and startled her “Maya… what the hell is going on?!!” she demanded louder.

Maya tearfully looked to Wynonna “I… just killed my baby sister” she whimpered.

Wynonna froze as Maya broke down completely in tears, she held her wailing girlfriend tight in her arms.

Her heart breaking for her girlfriend.

In the meantime:

Rhianna returned to the camp where her brother’s and sisters were waiting for her, Fiona was bound and gagged to the nearest tree covered in bloody claw but still alive, looking up from his book, the 2nd of the pack smiled “Did you find her?” he asked.

“Yes I did, living under the name Maya” Rhianna revealed as she removed the gag, Fiona was so much like her older sister, her hair silver but cut short and she had brown eyes instead of her sisters bright green eyes.

Fiona spat at Rhianna “Wait till my sister gets her hands on you bitch… she’ll tear you limb from limb”

“Oh no… she won’t” Rhianna smirked more sadistically “You see, I plan to break her and then I will kill her… break her by using the one person she loves besides her girlfriend; you”

Fiona chuckled darkly “I’d rather die than help you hurt my sister” she replied with pure malice and venom.

Rhianna simply looked to the men and women of her group “Oh, that’s exactly how I plan to break her” she revealed “Boys and girls… it’s time”

Fiona closed her eyes as the men and women of the pack shifted into the massive wolves they were, they moved in before pouncing on her.

Fiona’s screams echoed through the woods

An hour later:

Waverly, Nicole and Wynonna were growing increasingly worried about Maya, she had not said a word to anyone since what happened, Waverly was loading Peacemaker in hopes of launching a rescue mission.

Until there was a knock on the door, neither Nicole, Wynonna or Waverly were expecting company but when they looked they found nothing but a box on the floor of the porch but Wynonna’s heart was in her throat and pumping fast, the blood stain at the bottom of the small box was enough to make Wynonna consider the worst.

Looking to Nicole “Check Maya” she whispered.

Waverly paled when the same thought hit her, Nicole checked on Maya and she nodded her head when she looked to Wynonna “She’s still on the couch” she said.

Wynonna pulled out her knife and cut the tape before grabbing the note that was on the side;

_‘To Ayanna, could not keep sisters apart so decided to return your little sister to you… heartbreaking, she had just turned 18’_

Wynonna looked to Waverly before she grabbed the lid of the box and opened it slowly, Waverly slapped her hands over her mouth and Wynonna felt her anger spike, she wanted nothing more than to hunt Rhianna down and tear her apart, Waverly looked ready to go hunting with peacemaker.

“Wynonna” Maya’s voice sounded from the doorway and Wynonna covered the box with her jacket but it was too late, Maya saw the box but not the contents but she knew, she knew this was coming, she saw the blood on the box before Wynonna covered it.

“Fiona” Maya whimpered as she walked towards the box but Wynonna pulled her into her arms and held her tight, Maya struggled as she wailed as a tearful Wynonna held her tight.

“Waves… lets get the box to the precinct” Nicole said, Waverly agreed and they took the covered box away.

Leaving Wynonna holding Maya tight in her arms as she cried.

Wynonna knew she would have to wait for the answers and she didn’t care.

Maya needed time to grieve.

Then the answers would come later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this story.
> 
> Sorry for the heart-breaking epilogue.
> 
> The sequel: Darkest Night and Brightest Day: Maya has some explaining and grieving to do, Wynonna hits her first shift and at the same time her mating cycle hits, the homestead takes a beating and Maya's quest for revenge comes to a bloody end... when the dust settles, A happy ending for everyone.


	21. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note

Hey there everyone.

Just wanted to let you all know that the sequel *Darkest Night & Brightest Day* has started.

Thank you all so much :) *Blows kisses*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Ok quick note: Rosita was human when she was married to Waverly but when she returns, she'll be a Revenant.
> 
> Next part: Waverly comes face to face with a Revenant on her land and Wynonna gives Nicole a peace of her mind not to mention a fist to the face for breaking Waverly's heart the first time.


End file.
